


Then Again I Just Might

by saucyminx



Series: Then Again Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not totally weird to be in love with a person’s voice is it? If it is, Jared's pretty much okay with being weird. Jensen is a DJ and Jared ... well, he suddenly loves his radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-=-=-=-

 **"And that was the Devil and the Wishing Well by Five for Fighting off their album A Battle for Everything. Highly recommended people, go, purchase, illegally download but you didn't hear it from me. The time is currently three minutes to midnight which means we've got to be the obligatory slave to the man and play pointless drivel, aka commercials. I'll be back in three when we'll open up the phone lines to our loyal and dedicated. This is Jensen and you're listening to CKVR, 88.9 on FM1."**

Jared banged the door to his room open just in time to hear the end of Jensen's introduction. Flinging his backpack onto the bed he jolted back when a tiny lump under his covers moved. "Jesus _Christ_ , Sandy. Don't you have a home? You scared the _shit_ out of me."

"Jared?" Sandy rolled slightly and blinked at him, "it's like, midnight, where have you _been_? I'm in major crisis mode! Or I was, before I fell asleep," she pushed herself up in the bed, smoothing her hair down with quick strokes.

Laughing softly Jared sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "Can't have been that big a crisis if you feel asleep." Grinning down at her Jared messed her hair back up again. "What's the crisis?" Jared and Sandy had dated for a while and quickly realized that they made far better friends than lovers. There was really nothing that Jared _didn't_ adore about her though. She was probably the best friend he'd ever had... well, maybe the _only_ friend.

"Jonathan Stark asked me out," Sandy stated, hands folded in her lap, looking at Jared and waiting for his reaction. When none came she sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "come _on_ Jared, Jonathan Stark! You know, that tall cute blond guy who sits by me in Ancient Lit? The one that likes all the same books and movies and you know, the guy I've been mooning over for like, _ever_."

"So that's good right?" Jared tried for an expression somewhere between confused and knowledgeable. "Don't we _want_ him to ask you out?" Sometimes, women confused the _hell_ out of Jared.

Sandy sighed once more and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "we do... but... what if he decides he doesn't really like me as girlfriend material? I'm twitchy tiny munchkin girl and he's so... cool and suave. What if I'm just not cool enough?" Sandy looked up at Jared with wide eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Come on ..." Jared blew out a breath, "what's not to like? You're gorgeous, smart, hilarious and you can shop like nobody’s business." Jared, in fact, was still psychologically scarred by his last shopping trip to the Mall with Sandy. He might never recover. "He's going to adore you - do you think he asked you out 'cause he hates you?" As far as Jared was concerned, Sandy shouldn't be complaining.

"Well... no. Probably not," she smiled softly, reaching out to ruffle Jared's hair. "Thank you. I knew you'd be able to calm me down." Sandy's gaze shifted to the radio as the jingle for a carpet cleaning company faded out.

 **"Ladies and gents it's midnight on the dot which means I now have free reign to inflict my honest and true opinion on your unsuspecting virgin ears. Fear not however for tonight we're going to discuss the implications of Christian religion in the Lord of the Rings. And then I'm going to strip naked and run around campus professing my undying love for Dean Morgan. Now while you decide if I'm being serious or mysterious, here's our first request of the night from Ashley in Winslow Hall, Silent All These Years sung by Tori Amos."**

"You ever gonna call in and make a request?" Sandy asked quietly as the song started playing.

Jared blinked a few times feeling anxiety rising in his chest. "Wh..Why would I do that?" A nervous smile twitched across his face and he shifted so he could lie down on the bed in front of Sandy. "He ... he plays good music." Jared couldn't imagine actually being able to speak if he called the station. It was almost impossible to tell around Sandy but Jared was shy to the extreme. Most of his days were made up of ways trying to avoid being noticed, divert away from people who might want to speak with him.

"Mmhmm, sure he does," Sandy nodded and rolled so she lay as well, head brushing Jared's arm, feet settling on the headboard. "So you stay up freakishly late every night to hear music. That's _so_ believable Jared." She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I do..." he defended weakly. "And..he's funny. You ever feel lonely at night? I feel ... less lonely when there's a voice in here at night." And for some reason, Jared had developed a massive crush on the guy. No - he'd developed a massive crush on the guy's voice. Seeing as he could already tell he was blushing he allowed a sheepish grin to slip onto his lips. "I might like his voice... a _little_ ," he stressed.

"Mmhmm," Sandy once more hummed in agreement, smile growing wide. She refrained from teasing further however and stretched as she rolled off the bed and stood. "I better get home. I'd normally crash here but... well I didn't finish my chem and that power nap got me going." Sandy spoke as she gathered up her things, tossing a grin over her shoulder. "Lunch tomorrow?"

Nodding, Jared kicked his back pack off the end of the bed and stretched out. "Sure ... meet ya there. Good luck dreaming about Mr. Stark." He chuckled when Sandy wrinkled her nose at him in mock anger.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy your DJ boyfriend," she grinned and bounced out the door just as the song was ending.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jared called out to the closed door.

 **"Tori Amos. One crazy lady but damn the voice on her."**

Jared rolled onto his side and stared at the stereo. He'd only owned an iPod until the first time he'd heard Jensen's show on Sandy's radio. He'd gone out that afternoon and spent his meagre twenty dollar entertainment budget on a second hand stereo from a thrift shop. It didn't even have a CD player but the radio worked.

 **"You know I was walking through the mall today and I witnessed a genuine act of the joys of parenting. This being the type of shit you don't see on TV folks. This mom was dragging along her screaming toddler and the boy completely refused to walk, so by dragging I mean literally. Got me thinking how I would just _love_ to be dragged along like that through a mall, screaming the whole time about the ice cream I wanted but was so wrongfully denied. Ah to be three again, quite possibly one of the last years where you know complete innocence... oh don't mind me, I was tapping my inner psyche, channelling my young self. If you're wondering it didn't work."**

Reaching down into the back pocket of his jeans, Jared tugged his cell phone out. He _could_ phone and ask for a request. He _should_. Sandy had a point; Jared never missed a night when Jensen was on. Student radio being what it was there were a lot of DJ's throughout the day but the only one that Jared enjoyed listening to was Jensen. It was strange. The very first time Jared had heard the man's voice there was just something about it that drew him in. Deep and sexy. That was the simplest way to describe it; Sandy's words actually. _Deep_. Thick and slow, the way he formed the words so they slipped out of the radio without accosting Jared's ears. Soft and slow. He blinked and shook his head.

 **"So how's your night going? What's been bugging you? Want to bitch for awhile, give me a call, I feel like listening and commiserating. You know the number and if you don't, then go look it up you slacker."**

Jared knew the number. Jared had programmed the number into his cell phone quite a while back. _555-CKVR_ Seven simple taps on his phone and he could be talking to Jensen. Jared sighed and tossed his phone down on the bed beside him. The problem with being shy was that you were _always_ shy. It didn't matter how many solutions his parents had come up with nothing had worked. Jared had stuttered his way through public speaking clubs, _watched_ people learn how to dance from the side of the room, gone to book clubs and managed to avoid saying a word. He'd gone out when his folks suggested it and managed to get a part-time job delivering papers; yet another way he wouldn't meet a single person.

Sandy had been the exception to all of Jared's rules. The first time they'd met had been a complete accident. A _literal_ accident. Jared had rounded a corner too fast, late for his Anthropology class and slammed full on into Sandy. By virtue of the fact that he was twice her size, he simply ended up with an armful of giggling, brunette. She's clung to Jared and said he owed her a date seeing as he'd tried to kill her. The more he sputtered and protested the more she insisted and he found himself trailing along behind her. They had coffee and hit it off. Well, for Jared it constituted hitting it off because he managed to actually say a few things over the course of their first coffee date.

Things with Sandy were comfortable but they both seemed to know fairly quickly that they made better friends than anything else. It was a big step for Jared and even Sandy's overpowering personality and determination were slow to break through to Jared. One day, Jared just suddenly found himself talking to Sandy and realized that he wasn't terrified. His palms weren't sweating, his voice wasn't wavering and he was making sense. And so he and Sandy became fast friends.

 **"Until then, by Harrison's request, here's Journey with Don't Stop Believing."**

How hard could it be too make a phone call? Jared's fingers curled around the phone and he lifted it up, tapping it softly against his lips. Really. It couldn't be that bad, and if he just couldn't say anything he could hang up and Jensen would be none the wiser. His fingers slid back and forth across the keypad a few times then he sat up and dialed. _555-CKVR_. As soon as he put the phone up to his ear and heard the ring he could feel his heart beat step up a notch, there was a click and Jared sucked in his breath and held it.

"Hey there this is Jensen, we've got about a minute and a half until we're on air, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Jensen spoke moments after pressing the third light on the call box, spinning his chair to sort through his music selection. When the line remained silent his eyebrows lifted slightly and he turned back to ensure he'd connected the line. "Hello? Have I got you on the line caller?"

"I..." Jared scrambled back on the bed so he could sit up. Staring across at the radio with wide-eyes and an open mouth, he tried to swallow. He hadn't really prepared himself for hearing that _voice_ so close to his ear. Clearing his throat he fumbled with the phone, dropping it down along his chest before snatching it up again. "Jared," he blurted out.

A small smile twitched Jensen's lips up and he chuckled softly, "Hey Jared. How's it going? You in the mood to chat for a bit or do you have a request for me?"

It was one of those questions that should have been really easy to answer, because, _yeah_ he wanted to talk to Jensen. There just wasn't much in the way of noise coming out of his mouth. "Still," he finally managed to murmur.

Jensen pursed his lips together to stop the laugh that bubbled up in him. He was used to people being two extremes during phone calls, the ones that simply talked and talked and talked and then the ones who realized they were running the potential of being on air and just kind of, shut down. Apparently, Jared was the latter. "Still? That uh, a song request?"

Swallowing, Jared pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. "Y..Yeah... Matt," he cleared his throat, "Nathanson." Jensen's voice was actually even more pleasant on the phone. It didn't have that strange radio lilt he'd probably developed over his time at the station. More natural, more of a natural flow.

"Oh yeah, good choice," Jensen bobbed his head and spun in his chair, already sorting through his tracks to find the one requested. "This going out to anyone special Jared? Or do you just have a particularly good taste in music?"

"Me ... it's for me." Jared cringed. "I mean, I like him. Do you like him?" He suddenly sounded like a high school girl. Actually, he was pretty sure he _felt_ like one. Wiping his palm on his jeans he let his head fall back, listening carefully to the sounds on the other end of the line; clicks, shuffling, and he was pretty sure he could hear Jensen breathing. Jensen was just a regular guy like anyone else; it shouldn’t be that hard to speak to him.

There was something about Jared's voice that caught Jensen's attention and he'd like to spend more time figure out what that was but there was only thirty seconds of the song left, "I do like him." Jensen wet his lips, considering options for a moment before lining up another track. It was easier to meld two songs together anyway, smoother transition. "So how's it going tonight Jared? Staying up late for some homework?" Jensen slid his fingers along the submix tab, preparing to blend the two songs together.

"Just got in," Jared muttered - not that it was an answer to the question Jensen had actually asked. "I... I always try to catch your show." It seemed kind of like a loaded gun pointed at his head the moment the statement left his mouth. It seemed like the sort of statement that would make someone ask... _why_? Jared wrapped his arm around his knees and heard the subtle sounds of another song mixing in over the last one. At least he didn't have to just hang up so he wouldn't be on-air.

"Well, thanks," Jensen chuckled softly and scratched his fingers along the stubble covering his jaw. "It's always good to know I have at least one listener out there. So what kept you out so late? Hot date?" He teased naturally, reclining back in his chair.

"Date? No ... I don't date." Slapping his free hand over his eyes Jared moved the phone so he could swear softly. "I mean, I did, but I don't," he added. "Now, I mean. I don't. Do you?" Oh. Yeah - Sandy had an awesome idea that Jared should call Jensen. Instead of focusing on the monumental _idiot_ he was sounding like he decided to focus on ways to kill Sandy the next time he could get his hands on her.

This time Jensen couldn't hold back his laughter, head tipping back with amusement, "do I date? I've been known to go on dates occasionally." Jensen spun slightly in his chair, glancing toward the window that separated his booth from the main room. "Fucking Chris," he mumbled and shook his head before adding, "my supposed co-worker left a half hour ago to get me coffee. Clearly he sucks at life."

"Guess..." Jared shifted on the bed, sliding down a little, "guess you need a lot of coffee when you work so late. How...how do you stay awake?" Not that being awake was a problem for Jared. Not while his mind was actually whirling at about a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what he could say that would make him sound like he had an IQ slightly above that of a sea sponge.

"Lots of caffeine, there's a real possibility that I am at least seventy five percent responsible for the Monster energy drink company still being open," Jensen grinned and glanced toward his monitor to check the song time. "Well I should probably get back to doing what I do best. Thanks for the request Jared, maybe you'll call back sometime and chat over pointless things via the radio waves."

"Oh..." Jared was actually a little disappointed, things hadn't gone quite as badly as he'd expected. "Okay...thanks for the song...talk to you sometime." He sniffed quietly, "bye." Holding the phone slightly away from his ear he hesitated, waiting to see if Jensen would say anything else.

"Bye Jared," he said slowly, frowning for a moment before nearly jumping out of his seat at the loud knock on the window. "Jesus Christ Chris," he snapped, remembering the phone was still on and laughing before hitting the disconnect line.

 **"So we just had Don't Stop Believing by Journey and Drops of Jupiter by Train. That last one is for Katherine, dedicated to her bestest friend in the entire world, Madison. I've got a best friend, he's a complete and total ass named Chris who brings me coffee and it's _cold_. Thanks for that Chris, you're a real... charmer. I'm gonna be doing the commercial thing soon but before that I've got Still by Matt Nathanson, for my dedicated nocturnal listener Jared. Enjoy, we'll be back in a bit."**

The strangest sensation flooded through Jared's body when he heard Jensen say his name and he was still trying to figure out what it meant when his phone rang again and he tossed it about three feet in the air. Trying to catch it only resulted in him smack it down into the bed so he had to spend a few moments trying to find it. Finally snatching it up he stabbed a finger at the phone and listed it back to his ear. "Hello?"

"You are the only Jared I know who would request Matt Nathanson. Actually, you're the only Jared I know but you called didn't you?" Sandy squeaked into the line, the chair skidding across the floor a moment later. "Did you really talk to him? Was he nice?"

Laughing, Jared took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. "Yeah, he was pretty nice actually. Quite serious about his coffee," Jared mused. Pushing up off the bed he moved around his room getting ready for bed.

"See that's real progress Jared! Talking to your DJ crush, I'm so proud of you," she teased, tapping her pen along the desk. "You should have kept talking to him, gone on the air; it may have given me a heart attack. Seriously, I'd drop down from shock."

Kicking his shoes off Jared reached out and slapped at the light switch. "I do _not_ want to go on the air and he's not my _crush_." Even as he said it Jared could feel the corner of his mouth twitching up into a grin. Shrugging out of his jeans he climbed onto the bed and kicked his way under the covers. "So ... you still studying?" He snuggled down under his covers.

"I should be but I'm not..." Sandy sighed and shook her head. "If I pay you ten bucks and do your laundry for a week, will you write my chem paper?"

"No, Sandy. I won't." Jared laughed softly and then yawned noisily. "Okay, I'm gonna sleep. I'm wasted. See you at lunch." Grinning, he made a kissing sound at the phone. "Bye lovely lady."

"Bye asshole," Sandy scoffed and the line disconnected.

"Asshole?" Jared tossed his phone on his nightstand and burrowed further under the covers. The overpowering sound of the commercials on the radio finally subsided and there was some more music. Jared usually tried to stay awake for the entire radio show but it just _wasn't_ going to happen tonight. His mind wandered back over the phone call; it really hadn't gone as bad as it might have. Jensen's voice was back on the radio, soothing and peaceful. Too tired to pay much attention to the actual words Jared just nuzzled into his pillow and listened, half-smile on his face.

-=-=-=-

Jensen's show was scheduled to start earlier on Fridays. It was the cause of many arguments with Sandy. As much as she seemed to love her friend she always seemed to have trouble understanding when Jared wanted to be at home by ten pm. If he was home at ten, he had time to get himself a cold beer, a snack and spread out his current project on his desk. By the time Jensen was on the air Jared was settled and ready. This wasn't just any other Friday though because Jared had been working out _all day_ how he was going to actually keep Jensen on the phone longer. He hadn't come up with a single thing, but he'd been working on it. Jared figured it was progress that he was even planning on phoning the station again

Right on time Jared had the radio turned up and was treated to the first sound of Jensen's voice. Part of his plan was to wait until later at night to call. He didn't want to seem like a stalker or some desperately lonely and shy guy who had nothing better to do than hang out in his room and listen to the radio. Yeah. So, for the first couple of hours Jared worked on his paper for Modern American Literature - stopping only to listen to Jensen. He was convincing himself that it hadn't killed him to call the first time so it probably wouldn't kill him to do it again. It was solid logic.

 **"That's my track of the week there, You by Faulter. I think there may be a theme with my songs of the week what do you say? My buddy Chris has this opinion that I'm secretly forcing my emo on you. I have a few thoughts on the subject but I like this job so I'll keep my occasionally colourful language to myself. Anyway, I digress. I'm gonna open up the lines once more to some callers but let's steer clear of football discussions this time yeah? I can only debate techniques so long. Gotta do the pointless drivel; give me a ring I'll be back in five."**

Jared picked up his phone and pushed the speed dial for that stations number as he took a final swig of beer. Clearing his throat he felt the familiar bite of anxiety gnawing away at his gut as soon as the phone started to ring.

"Hellllo," Jensen dragged out the greeting, sliding back into his seat. "This is Jensen, who do I have the pleasure of having on the line this lovely Friday night?" He inched forward once more to snatch his coffee and drain the rest in one long swallow.

Jared was silent for a moment, the sound of Jensen's voice _right_ in his ear sent goose bumps racing down his chest. "I...it's me," he cleared his throat, "Jared and I thought of another song." He took in a breath slowly directing the phone away from his mouth while he blew it out.

"Well hello Jared, I was wondering if you'd call tonight," Jensen chuckled softly and realized with a little surprised start that he really _had_ been wondering if the man would call. "What can I play for you?"

Smiling slightly Jared turned the phone back down to his mouth. "Scared by Three Days Grace," he said. "Please." And just like that he was back at that horrible part of the non conversation where he wasn't sure what came next.

"Got it," Jensen nodded and spun in his chair. "So how goes your presumably dateless Friday night?"

Laughing softly Jared leaned his elbow on his desk and propped up his chin on his hand. "Well, yeah ... dateless." He cringed and closed his eyes. Just went the silence was about to get uncomfortable Jared blurted out, "why does Chris think you're emo?"

"Because he's an asshole," Jensen scoffed and reclined back in his chair, drumming his fingers along the arm. "And, I don't know, he has this theory about me but honestly I couldn't explain it to you because Chris? He's drunk about eighty percent of the day. His brain is pretty much a keg." Jensen laughed when he caught sight of Chris through the glass flipping him off. "You have friends like that? The kind that, no matter how hard you think about it, you can't figure out why you still give them the time of day?"

Jared shrugged; brow furrowing and then he remembered that Jensen couldn't see him. "I ... well, I only have one friend. Sandy," he said her name like it was a complete explanation of why she was important.

"Only one friend?" Jensen's eyebrows lifted slightly, face turned down in a barely there frown. "Sandy must be something amazing then," he chuckled softly, deciding it was safer to not pry into the guy's life too much. "You a student?"

"Uh ... yeah over in the single residences." Jared had a nasty habit of providing answers to questions that weren't even asked. But then, he was starting to feel like he had a lot of nasty habits when it came to interpersonal interactions. "Are you a student? Well, I guess you are...it's a student radio station." His voice faded away at the end, blush of red taking over his cheeks.

"I'm kind of a student," he chuckled quietly and added, "it's complicated. Safe to say, I'm generally a lot of things." Jensen glanced up with Chris tapped on the glass and narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Chris is trying to kill me with his eyes so it must be about time for me to go back on. You... wanna stay on the line? We could discuss the pros of not dating in a college environment.

"Yeah," Jared nodded quickly, "I will stay ... er... wait." Jared listened while the line clicked and suddenly sounded more muffled. Waiting, he glanced over at the radio almost as though that would make Jensen's voice come out of the speaker's sooner.

 **"You're listening to CKVR, 88.9 on FM1, this is Jensen Ackles and I just have to say it is freaking freezing in this room. I'm sensing a conspiracy. It is officially ten after the hour so we're going into our twenty minute set. When I return I promise a handful of topics for discussion including the food dye in M &Ms, which planet aliens will come from and the possibility of cows over running the population. You don't wanna miss out on that. Enjoy the set."**

Jensen's fingers moved swift and familiar over the board, hand gliding up to shove the headset down around his neck before reclaiming the phone and flicking the line back on. "Alright, I have appeased the masses. You ready to tell me all your deep and mysterious secrets?" Jensen grinned as he kicked his legs up on the table, reaching out eagerly when Chris appeared in the room with an energy drink.

Jared was startled by the sudden return of the voice right in his ear. "I'm ... I don't... well, there aren't very many secrets. Do you.. have lots of secrets?" Jared knew that if Sandy was in the room with him her tiny fists would be battering him within an inch of his life. Whenever he sounded like an idiot - she considered it her duty to give him a swift punch to whatever part of his tall frame she could actually reach.

Chuckling softly Jensen balanced the phone in the crook of his ear and shoulder, twisting the cap on his energy drink. "No I don't think so but considering you don't really know me at all, I suppose it could seem like I have secrets," he sipped from his drink, scratching along the side of his neck. "What year are you in?"

"Just my first year, getting the hang of things. Sandy says it gets easier after this because we ... get to specialize." Sliding his chair back Jared got up and paced over to his bed. "What about you?" He'd already checked the CKVR website, there was no information about Jensen other than a _coming soon_ mark on his DJ biography page.

"I'm a senior, I guess," Jensen laughed and drained half his drink. "Fourth year but I won't be done. Got a couple of credits to make up so extra semester for me. My sophomore year I got this crazy idea to take a semester off and road trip across America." Another tap sounded on the window and Jensen looked up to see Chris flipping him off before heading out of the room, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"That sounds great," Jared would love to just get in his car and drive. "Must be nice to just, you know, leave everything behind." Sighing Jared flopped down on his bed and kicked his feet up. "Were you running away or running to?" It was something his Dad had asked him sometimes when he was a kid.

Jensen's smile fell slightly and he thought for a few minutes, "maybe both. Running away from growing up, looking for something _more_." Jensen rolled his shoulders in a shrug and dropped his legs off the table, sitting up in his seat. "I didn't get far though. I made it to Wyoming, Yellowstone National Park, and fell in love with the place. There's virtually nothing there but these geysers that, by some weird chemical act of nature, shoot off into the sky at random intervals. It's gorgeous. So I worked there for the entire semester and when fall came around I went back to school. Can't say for sure if I found anything but... I felt better. You should try it some time. Maybe not a trek across the country but, sometimes doing something you wouldn't normally do, it changes you."

"I could use some changing." Jared shifted to get more comfortable. "I ... I'm really shy." He bit down on his bottom lip ... _hard_. It always seemed obvious, but sometimes, Jared wanted people to know that he knew it was weird, the way he acted, the way he spoke. And, really, he could imagine Jensen not wanting to talk to him. From Jared's perspective, he could listen to Jensen all night, radio or in person - it didn't matter. His voice was gritty and smooth all at the same time; soothing and stirring.

"I have this tendency of being brutally honest," Jensen pointed out, smile returning to his lips. "We all have all faults. Nothing we can't work past. Besides, you seem to be talking just fine to me, if not a little oddly. And really, the world fucking sucks without oddity so thank god for people like you." Jensen was settling easily back into the conversation, enjoying how simple it was to talk to Jared. His eyes drifted over to the monitor and he sighed softly, watching the seconds tick down. "Gonna have to go soon. Maybe next time you can step out of your comfort zone and chat on air. That would be a change right?"

For once in his life, Jared wished the conversation didn't have to end. "It was a change for me to call you; I don't think the rest of the campus will be interested in me." His eyes widened in the dark, "not that you're interested in me ... well, you know." Laughing nervously Jared switched the phone to his other ear. "Anyway... have a good night... you'll play my song?"

Jensen's smile grew slightly as he slid forward, "yeah Jared, I'll play your song. And, I'm not _not_ interested in you, for the record." Chuckling softly he shuffled his drink and the phone between his hands, "call me again sometime yeah?"

"Will do," Jared dropped his phone and disconnected the call then immediately dialled Sandy's number. As soon as heard the sounds of music and talking he knew she must still be out at the club. "Sandy!?" He raised his voice. "What does _I'm not... not interested in you_ mean?" Sitting bolt upright Jared pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"Jared? What? Wait hold on a- _excuse me_ sir if you touch me there again I will implant my stiletto's into your _balls_ ," Sandy huffed over the background noise, music growing then dimming until finally fading to just a background noise. "Jared? You there? Sorry I could hardly hear myself think in there! I swear if my cell phone hadn't been in my bra I never would have known you called," she sighed heavily and started up again. "Anyway, what's up?"

"He said he was not _not_ interested in me, what does that mean?" Jared flopped back down on the bed as Sandy's voice had the usual effect and started to relax him a little.

"He? He who? Who he?" Sandy giggled and dropped against the side railing of the balcony. "Sorry, Chad shared his joint. But I'm completely mostly totally sober. So who's he?"

"Jensen, God, who do you think?" Jared huffed. "So? You're good at this people stuff, what does that mean?" Jared picked at the seam on his pants, running the material under the edge of his nail. "Why would he say that? Does it mean something? Answer me!"

"Jesus Christ Jared take a freaking chill," sighing loudly once more Sandy smacked her lips for a moment before finally appeasing her friend. "Most people refer to that as a double negative darling. So by Jensen saying he's not _not_ interested in you that would be he is interested. In you. Do you need me to define _interested_ as well?" She teased, switching the phone in her hands to the opposite ear.

"I've talked to him twice. You shouldn't let me do this." He smacked his hand into his forehead. "Why did you tell me to do this? I told him I was shy. When are you coming home? Can you sleep here?" Jared was starting to pant and sat up to grab and another few big gulps of beer.

"Hey, hey Jared, it's okay," Sandy's voice softened and the noises shifted once more as Sandy pushed her way through once more. Once she'd made it out the front door she continued, "Jared, it's not like Jensen's just gonna show up at your door. You don't even know the guy right? I'm sure by interested he means in a curious way. Did you talk for awhile? Did he say anything else that made you think he might be like... you know... crushing on you or something?" Her car peeped as she pressed the button for the lock, easily sliding in behind the wheel.

"We talked for a little while. More than my usual three sentences." Jared listened to Sandy obviously getting into her car. "I'm ruining your night, San. I'm an idiot. You don't have to come over - I'm sure you're right and I'm just over-reacting" Jared’s brows furrowed again, Sandy was so good to him all the time and Jared didn't want to end up making her hate him.

Sandy started up the car and laughing quietly, "trust me Jared. I'm gonna have a lot more fun with you than I could ever have here. My feet are killing me and I think my ass has literally been pinched ten times, at least. So pick out a romcom and pull out the chocolate, we can cuddle and make the best of the rest of the night. You can tell me all about your discussion with DJ boy and we'll pick it apart like girls do to figure out what he's _not_ saying."

"Okay," Jared's smile returned to his face. "I'll leave my door unlocked." Jared clicked his phone off and climbed back off the bed to get his sweats on. He knew that one of these days he wasn't going to be the _man_ in Sandy's life and, frankly, that thought kind of scared him. Before Sandy there was a lot of _nothing_ in his life, well, a lot of nights with no one to talk to. He knew a few people in his classes well enough to exchange notes when he was sick but that was about it.

Jensen's voice came back on the radio and Jared got a half smirk on his face. Definitely even better in person, well, on his phone. There wasn't much of likelihood that Jared would ever meet someone like Jensen in person. Padding over to the door he unlocked it and started flipping through the movies on the DVR for something that might fit Sandy's criteria.

 **"That was Bad Romance by Lady GaGa requested by Nicole who made a giggling point that all songs should contain techno. I disagree but to each his or her own yeah? What's everyone's opinion on energy drinks? I've been told I have too many for my own good but how the hell else are you supposed to make it through college? And on another point entirely, did you give some thought to alien domination? I'm thinking Pluto. The aliens are smart; they know we ditched the planet. We should really all think about these things before we make decisions like that. So ladies and gents, my time is wrapping up for the week. I'm gonna send you out with a request by the elusive Jared, Scared by Three Days Grace. Have a good one."**

"Elusive ..." Jared cocked an eyebrow. "Phoned him twice," he murmured. He heard Sandy clicking down the hallway and pulled the door open as she reached it. "He said I'm elusive," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smelled of her perfume and faintly of the stale night club. "Was Chad taking care of you?" Sandy and Chad had a love/hate relationship and a lot of it seemed be based on a mutual animosity.

"Not in the slightest," Sandy shook her head and squeezed his arm before slipping out of her shoes and dropping them with her purse beside the door. "He's such an asshat, why do I put up with him?" She glanced at Jared before heading to his dresser to pick out a pair of clean boxers and a baggy t-shirt. "Can I wear these? This dress is like... hell."

"Yeah, whatever you want." Jared turned his back so she could change and went over to the TV to retrieve the remote and flick the radio off. Crouching down on the floor by the DVR Jared flipped through some of the DVD's he actually owned. "When he was signing off the show tonight, he ... Jensen called me the _elusive Jared._ What does that mean d'ya think?"

Slipping out of her dress Sandy hummed and tugged the shirt on, it was big enough to probably be worn without boxers but she pulled them on regardless. "Probably that he knows nothing about you but maybe wants too." She climbed onto his bed and slipped under the blanket. "Maybe you got under his skin. You may not believe this Jared but you really are a super great guy once you open up."

"I didn't open up - I told him I was shy." Jared couldn't help laughing. "Besides I barely said anything, he said his friend Chris thought he was emo... do you think there's something weird about him?" It was an ironic question coming from Jared - because being as shy as he was really was like living with a disability. Standing up Jared stretched and looked down at Sandy's eyes as they peeked over the covers. "You wanna just listen to music and talk?"

"You seem like you need it," she said with a small smile and pulled the covers back. "Every time I hear him mention that guy Chris on his show he's either insulting him or relaying an insult made by him so I think it's safe to say you can take that with a grain of salt. You like him a lot huh?" Her smile grew as she situated herself on the bed.

Jared slid under the covers and held his arm out so Sandy could snuggle up to him. "I don't know. What do I know ... really ... about people in general. Or him for that matter. He seems interesting, creative, and maybe a little crazy." Jared smiled as his hand settled over the back of Sandy's head, she was so tiny. "I have no experience with anything... beyond... well, you." Jared blushed, as usual. They had kissed a few times when they'd still half believed there might be something between them. Kissing Sandy certainly wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Jared was pretty sure if they weren't concerned about mixed messages screwing up their friendship they'd both be open to having a more physical friendship. Jared figured there was nothing worth risking his friendship with Sandy, and now she'd found her new Mr. Right it wasn't really much of an issue.

"Have you thought about guys before? I mean, more than just the casual hey that guy is cute. Can you seriously see yourself getting involved with a guy, if that sort of thing were to come about?" Sandy asked curiously, draping an arm over his waist and settling in.

Pressing his lips together, Jared thought about it for a few moments. "I don't know, I mean ... I know it makes me sound like a bit like I'm really naive but I think that people are more of a sliding scale... you know? _Shit_ , Sandy. Why you asking me that?" Jared shifted nervously, turning his face into her hair. He wondered if everyone had friends who questioned them about stuff like their nonexistent sexuality.

"Well if you _are_ crushing on him and then one day, if something were to happen and maybe you were both interested... I mean, you wouldn't want to find out then that the idea of kissing a guy was totally unappealing," she laughed softly and reached up to pat his chest. "Don't worry Jared, it's not like I'm gonna go out there and start scouting for gay guys for you to hook up with."

"Okay, it might not be totally unappealing - but it's kind of a _him_ thing rather than and _all guys_ thing. Have you heard his voice, Sandy? It's like it's got some sort of texture... a weight to it." Normally, Jared wouldn’t speak the way he thought but he knew Sandy was used to his waxing a bit poetic on occasion. "God, when I listen to him ... it's like..." he bit down on his bottom lip. Sometimes, hearing that voice was like having hands on him..."Never mind."

Sandy's eyebrows lifted as she considered Jared with a wide smile. "Alright then, let's not go down that path." She giggled as she flopped against his side heavily. "What if he's totally ugly? I've seen some of these DJs from big radio stations and they’re totally all fat and gross. What if he's like that? Oh my god Jared, what if he's _bald_ ," she shuddered slightly at the unappealing thought.

"Wow," Jared teased, "how superficial of you. What if he's the hottest thing alive? There's a pretty equal chance of either right?" Reaching over her shoulder Jared picked up a strand of black hair and wound it around his finger. "You know, maybe it's just one of those things that will just pass ... like a crutch that I'm using because it's easier to like someone I never have to meet."

"There's a real possibility for that," Sandy nodded, small smile on her face. "Or maybe he's your epic soul mate and you're meant to be together and have gay love forever and ever and make everyone else disgustingly jealous of you." Glancing up at him she smirked and added, "not that they're not already cause you get to hang out with me."

"Oh yes," Jared flicked the end of Sandy's nose with her hair and settled himself on the pillow. "I'm tired... being on the phone for more than three minutes with Jensen wore me out." Grinning Jared kissed Sandy's forehead.

"You're so lame," Sandy giggled though her eyes were already closing. "You know Jared, if something did end up happening; I'm gonna be by your side no matter what okay?" She murmured softly, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

"I count on it." Sandy's friendship was about the only thing in Jared's life he _was_ certain of.


	2. Chapter 2

There was very little about his life that Jensen Ackles didn’t love. He had great friends, even if they were completely bat shit insane most of the time; he had great classes, even if it was _hard_ and sometimes the most appealing idea was to just turn and run for his life; and he had the radio. There was no con when it came to the radio station. Sure he had a late shift only one night a week, went mostly unrecognized and was required to do all the technical stuff himself but there was a secret _thrill_ about being live on air, playing requested songs for fellow students who often just needed a little bit of a pick me up. And talking to them. Jensen _loved_ talking to his callers. There was really nothing better.   
“What’s he thinking about?”

“He may possibly be officially brain dead.”

“Huh, always thought that would happen to Chris first.”

“Yeah who would have thought?”

“Hey, tweedledee and tweedledum, will you shut up?” Jensen glanced up from his notebook, eyebrows rising as he observed his roommates. “Some of us actually do homework.”

“I’m of the opinion that homework poisons the soul,” Misha pointed out, walking around the couch and dropping beside Jensen.

Mike snorted and took the spot on the opposite side of Jensen, draping an arm over his shoulder, leaning forward to look at Misha, “dude, you graduated last year. What homework are you talking about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Misha suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows that caused Jensen and Mike to cringe in unison. “Dull. My roommates are so dull.”

“Your roommates cover your rent ten out of twelve months of the year,” Jensen pointed out, whacking Misha’s head with the end of his pen. “Is there a reason I’m being stalked or did I kill puppies in a past life?”

Misha’s arm fell over Mike’s on Jensen’s shoulder and they leaned in at the same time, heads resting against their arms.

Jensen’s eyes widened as he looked left than right than down at his notebook. “You two creep me the fuck out. Seriously, go get some other friends before you start finishing each other’s sentences or something.”

“Chris mentioned a couple phone calls you’ve been having at the station,” Mike pointed out in his should be casual but really wasn’t voice.

“To one… Jared,” Misha added in case Jensen didn’t know what conversations were being brought up. “Crush on mystery caller my dear friend?”

Truthfully, Jensen had been waiting for this because in his circle of friends, there were no secrets and something as little as visiting a new coffee shop was enough to spark up ridiculous rumours. One day Jensen’s usual pizza place was closed and he brought home a salad instead, Mike and Misha had then staged a full on intervention to ensure Jensen didn’t continue with his supposedly new vegetarian lifestyle. It could get a little out of hand. But with this, well they may have been a little more on the money than Jensen was willing to admit. “I do _not_ have a crush on some guy who’s called my show a couple times. He’s just… funny. And a lot more sane than you two. And a whole hell of a lot more sober than Chris. So I’ll take what I can get.”

“Mmhmm,” Misha nodded knowingly and pulled up enough to pat his head. “You’re so cute when you’re in denial.”

“He just needs to get laid,” Mike pointed out, withdrawing as well and snatching up the Xbox 360 controller.

Jensen gaped at the man, snorting in annoyance a moment later. “Did we miss the Jensen is straight memo?”

“Did you miss the no one is as straight as they think they are memo?” Misha retorted easily and pushed off the couch, heading for his computer in the far corner of the living room. “Even I have been known to enjoy a fine piece of ass on occasion.”

Both Jensen and Mike laughed. “Misha, you enjoy _anything_ more often than not.”

“Too true my wise friends, too true,” Misha grinned and dropped into his seat.

Jensen went back to his paper, easily tuning out his roommate’s voices. But his thoughts couldn’t quite be shaken from the so called crush on his mystery caller. There wasn’t a logical reason why Jensen had thought of Jared’s shy, quiet voice more than once in the past two weeks and the very idea disturbed him slightly. Along with sending a sharp little zing of something unnameable in his heart.

-=-=-=-

 **"Song of the week, Farmhouse by Phish. It's a little out there sure but wouldn't I just disappoint if I didn't share the slightly weird? I believe so. Man it's been a long week. School? It sucks. But so do most necessities in life. Notice the _most_ cause there are some that really don't suck and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Here's a question, is anyone absolutely, one hundred percent straight? If we open up our minds a little, can we find the appealing things about the person of the same sex? Thoughts? Opinions? Give me a call and let me know cause I'm curious. Until then, Take On Me by A-Ha requested by Andrew. Interesting choice. Commercials after. This is Jensen for CKVR 88.9 on FM1."**

Jared was half way across the room with a can of soda when he heard the question. The soda fell out of his hand and spun shooting fizzing diet coke all over the floor. Dropping to his hands and knees he snatched up the can and set it aside then grabbed a dirty t-shirt off the floor to start mopping up the mess. "Fuck," he swore softly. Obviously Jensen was some sort of freakin' crazy ass Jedi with some psychic powers. Tossing the sopping wet t-shirt in his laundry hamper Jared picked up his phone and sank down to the edge of the bed. Before he could even give himself a chance to _get_ nervous he punched in the speed dial for the Station and listened.

Jensen wasn't intentionally doing _anything_ and he certainly wasn't quickly ending calls with people just to get to the next one in hopes that it might be anyone in particular. Because that was _ridiculous_. "Yup," he said by way of greeting then snorted and smacked the heel of his palm into his forehead. "Sorry. Hi. This is Jensen and on most occasions I don't suck at answering the phone."

Jared laughed softly into the phone, "usually you're much nicer," he teased. "It's, Jared." He clamped his top teeth down on his bottom lip but was still smiling.

The smile on Jensen's face apparently caught Chris' attention and in a flash his friend was in the DJ booth, leaning against the table with his arms folded across his chest. "Hey, I was hoping you'd call." He said with his eyes locked on his friend, narrowed slightly. Then what he'd said caught his attention and he sat up straighter. "And apparently my brain to mouth filter is in its usual off position. But uh, hi. What's up?"

Laughing again, Jared leaned back against the headboard. "If it makes you feel any better I was hoping I would call too." Scratching his forehead he pulled his damp t-shirt off his chest, he was covered in soda. "I don't always know if I'll be brave enough to do the things... even the things I want to do."

"Well I'm glad you were this time," Jensen grinned and kicked out with one foot, connecting it into Chris thigh. The man grunted and flipped him the bird before heading out of the room, purposefully not closing the door. "Got a request for me tonight?"

"I like _The Used_ , you like them? Anything you got. Guess you're kind of busy, huh?" Jared looked down at his hands, rolling and unrolling the hem of his t-shirt. Probably, Jensen got a lot of calls - he certainly always seemed to be playing requests for people.

Jensen spun in his chair to flip through his collection, balancing the phone against his shoulder. "Not too bad. Chris actual does work occasionally and answers the phone. He takes a lot of requests. If... if you ever call here and he answers ask to speak with me okay? And if he growls at you ignore him, trust me, it's all bark," Jensen laughed and looked at his friend in time to see raised eyebrows and lips moving in a way that looked suspiciously like _fuck you_.

"Your... question to your listeners was kind of," Jared searched for the right word, "interesting." Laughing again, he covered the phone again so Jensen wouldn't have to hear. "I actually dropped a soda when I heard it and it spurted all over me." Closing his eyes, Jared shook his head. He was pretty slick when it came to choosing the wrong words to describe a situation.

Eyebrows lifting, Jensen had to admit he was more than a little curious, "why did it surprise you? Never have those kinds of thoughts?"

"I... you... well," Jared could feel his throat tightening. "It's complicated," he managed to blurt out. It was one of the standard answers that Sandy had taught him as a way to change the topic sometimes. She said it worked when people really weren't interested in what you thought - cause in her view, if they were interested, they'd make time to hear. Jared was pretty sure that Jensen didn't have time for a long conversation about his sexual preference and why he was addicted to the man's voice.

"Most things in life are," Jensen nodded and automatically switched to blending in another song from the list of requests Chris had thrown at him earlier. "So what's complicated about it? You have thought along those lines? Or you're resolutely not thinking along those lines?" Jensen settled back in his chair, ignoring Chris who walked in with another piece of paper that said _I fucking hate you and I quit._ Typical Friday night.

"Guess you could say I don't really think about it all that much. I mean, I dated Sandy for a while. But..." Jared tilted his head to the side, "we make much better friends than ... well, you know. Never been anyone else I was remotely interested in till now." His mouth snapped closed and his mind worked frantically, looking for a way to dig himself an escape route. "B..Being shy is really hard when you're growing up. Didn't even go to my own prom." It still stung a little, not going to his prom. The reality of Jared's life was that even if he had somehow managed to get up the nerve to ask someone to the Prom, he wouldn't have been comfortable in the crowd.

"I can't imagine..." Jensen said softly, rubbing his palm into his thigh. "I must be somewhere around the opposite of you. Not really shy, I guess I'm pretty popular but that's changed as I've gotten older. I think you reach a point where you realize having a couple of really good close friends is better than being the center of a crowd. Misha, he's one of those guys that people just kind of gravitate to you know? I think that would be tiring," Jensen nodded, thinking that, for being so shy, it was really easy to talk to Jared. And resolutely not thinking about who the man might be interested in.

"Misha is one of your friends?" Jared let himself fall to the side so he could prop his head up on his pillow. "Cool name, is ... does he work at the station too? Like Chris?" Deciding his shirt was entirely too damp Jared sat up and fought his way out of his while he switched the phone from hand to hand.

"No, Misha is my roommate. Misha and Mike, the terrible two. It's a little like living with the worst type of Dr. Seuss characters on crack. If you can imagine such a thing," Jensen laughed and glanced up at the tap on the window. Clearly Chris wasn't pleased with him. "Chris is not like that at all. Thankfully. Cause you can only take so much."

"I live by myself, it's okay though. There's really not much that I do that doesn't involved studying or listening to you ... your show. The station. I like the station." Squeezing his eyes shut, Jared pinched the bridge of his nose and made a mental note to himself to make sure Sandy was present the next time he spoke with Jensen.

Jensen laughed and shook his head, glancing at his time monitor, "you're cute. I gotta go, work and such. But... you'll call again? Next Friday?" It suddenly seemed really important to get that promise from Jared. And really, there was nothing wrong with enjoying talking to someone, that was normal behaviour after all right?"

 _Cute_. Jared's nose wrinkled as he smiled. "I guess...I wish you were on more than once a week. But yeah, I'll try and call." _Try_ , yeah, cause there were so many other things he would be doing next Friday.

"Okay good, I'll talk to you then. Hopefully." Jensen grinned and reached forward to disconnect the line just in time to come back on the air.

 **"So that was Take on Me by A-Ha followed by Pictures of You by the Cure. You know, I like the Cure. People find them overrated but sometimes, I think everyone's trying too hard _not_ to fit into a conformity. If only they'd realize their conforming by not conforming. What a wicked paradox. Got a stock pile of requests here. Let's start off with Under Pressure by The Used and My Chemical Romance. A most excellent cover. And half requested by Jared, you can blame him for not giving me something more specific. Enjoy."**

Jared pressed his phone to his lips as he listened. Now that he'd spoke to Jensen more than once he could hear the slight teasing tone in his voice and found he actually liked it. _God_. The entire situation was getting a bit over-the-top. Listening to his song he wriggled out of his jeans and thought for about thirty seconds bout actually going over and doing some more studying. Then he decided he'd rather fall asleep with the sound of Jensen's voice still on his radio.

-=-=-=-

Kicking Sandy's shoes out of the way Jared kicked his door shut so they could talk privately without the sounds of chaos from the hallway. He did a double take, looking back down at the high heels Sandy had worn over. "How the _fuck_ do you walk on those things?" Padding over the bed he dropped down on it and rolled over onto his stomach, propped up on his forearms.

"I have to if I don't want to be trampled on by the giants out there like you," Sandy teased, flopping down on her back beside him and shifting on the mattress. "So what's up? You've been extra twitchy all day."

"Trying to think about what I'm going to say tonight. He wanted me to call him back you know?" Jared had mentioned it at least a million times since the previous Friday. "I'm not sure if I told you." He grinned when Sandy punched him in the back. "Seriously... we need a plan. What can I say that will keep him on the phone a little longer? You know, if I _want_ to keep him on the phone."

Sandy snorted and pushed up, sliding over to drape across Jared's back. "If you _want_ too? Right," she giggled and ruffled his hair fondly. "You're not fooling me Jared. I think I've heard a complete play by play of your last conversation with Jensen at least twenty times this week. At least. But it's _okay_ so don't freak," grinning, Sandy rolled once more until she could peer at Jared's face. "What would you be comfortable discussing?"

"Well, here's a good one - how do I get him to tell me if he’s... you know _open-minded_ ," embarrassed, he looked down at the quilt, threading his fingers together and staring at them intently. Sandy could read him like a book so lately, Jared had spent a lot of time _not_ looking at her.

"So you've been giving the being with a guy thing more thought huh?" She asked curiously, watching his face flush with color. "Well, he did bring it up last week didn't he? So you could lead in to it, tell him you never heard his opinion on the subject. You uh, should probably ask if he's seeing anyone. Be subtle about it, you know, do the guy thing like, what does your girlfriend say about such and such. You can do that right?"

"Be subtle? No. Sandy - have you met me?" Jared rolled his eyes when he finally looked up at her. "I do like the idea of asking him what his opinion was. He seems okay with me just blurting things out," he half-shrugged, "at least he hasn't seemed to be bothered by it." Jared rested his cheek on his hand and stared at Sandy's bright red nail polish. "Maybe I'll try that...and if he's got a girlfriend or something he might mention it to right?"

"Sure," Sandy shrugged and picked at the blanket beneath her. "Guys are weird. He sure mentions his friends a lot so you'd figure he'd mention a girlfriend. You know what we _should_ do. We should go there. Seriously, I bet we could sneak in and you could get a peek at him." Sandy sat up, eyes growing wide. "Can we? Let's do it Jared. Like, right now."

Eyes widening Jared pulled back a little, "no." He shook his head. "No," he echoed, "I don't want him to see me, then ..." Jared half smiled and looked away. He knew what would happen then, Jensen would want to talk to him anymore. Outside of his time with Sandy, there was _Jensen_. Jared didn't want anything to jeopardize that and seeing Jared... well, that wasn't exactly something that would push things forward.

Looking down at him Sandy frowned slightly before smiling and nodding, "alright. We won't go. But I'm insanely curious." She grinned and leaned up against him once more, "so what if he says he's interested in guys? And not dating anyone? What are you gonna do then?"

Jared had asked himself that same thing a hundred times. What if? What if there was a possibility for there to be something with _the voice_. "I dunno San, this is just some silly fantasy...I'm sure it will go away soon enough. Fact is," he rolled over on to his back; "I'm going to have to get my shit together at some point in time and learn how to talk to people and function. What kind of a ... you know - who sits at home and listens to the radio and falls..." He rubbed at his forehead for a few moments. "Who has a crush on a voice?"

"But it's more than just his voice right? I mean, you wouldn't be feeling things for him if he just sat there and listed of sports scores would you?" Sandy countered, stroking a hand soothingly through Jared's hair.

Leaning into her fingers, Jared smiled. "I've had three conversations with him, Sandy. I'm not sitting around blowing smoke up my own ass. He's bored at work and I'm _cute_ which is probably he was of saying I'm funny because of how pathetic I am." It wouldn't be the first time Jared's shyness had been the source of someone's amusement and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You know Jared, one of these days you're gonna find someone who is really gonna make you believe how amazing you are. I try but you don't listen," Sandy sighed softly, shaking her head sadly. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Sandy, I know you love me." Jared smiled softly and turned to face her. "It's not that...I just know I can come across as kind of an idiot sometimes. Even _you_ know that - I used to be so nervous around you. It must have been like torture being anywhere near me."

"Actually I thought you were adorable," Sandy pointed out and laughed, smack Jared on the shoulder. "I'm still here aren't I? All I'm saying is, don't write off the DJ yet okay? Who knows what could happen. Keep doing what you're doing and see where it gets you right?"

Jared saluted. "Yes'm." He glanced at his watch... "Lady you gotta get out of here, it's time for my ... for Jensen." Rolling sideways off the bed he leapt up to his feet and slid on his socks straight over to the radio to turn it on.

"I see were your priorities lie," Sandy teased as music began playing, slipping into her heels once more and crossing to Jared to peek his cheek. "Good luck. Don't over think yourself, that's where you tend to get stuck the most." Squeezing his arm she grinned before turning and heading out the door.

 **"That was This Time Around by Helen Stellar starting us off and yes, that was my song of the week. We're gonna do a little something different tonight ladies and gents. It's been one of those weeks you know and I've decided discussing pointless crap on air, well I just can't get my heart in it tonight. So call in, email, whatever you want, keep those requests coming because I want to share the music love and make everyone's Friday a little brighter. This next one is a little on the cheesy side I realize but... I may be relating. I'm dedicating this to apparently one of the shyest, dateless guy out there, this is Collide by Howie Day."**

Jared stood at the radio, fingers moving along the dials without moving them as he listened to the lyrics.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind,  
You finally find,  
You and I collide._

He waited for another song to start, standing there a little stunned. _Dedicated to the shyest, dateless guy..._ It probably wasn't him. It couldn't really...be him. Turning slowly, Jared padded back to his bed, sat down, picked up the phone and dialed the station number.

"This is Jensen," he answered automatically, head tilted back against the edge of his seat, eyes closed. "How may I best serve you this evening?" Jensen snorted slightly at himself around the words.

"Who did you play the song for?" Jared's brow was furrowed. It was really the only thing he wanted to know and he was sure that one of two things would happen. The song was for someone else and Jared would just hang up, be embarrassed for a really long time and crawl into bed with Sandy. Or. _Or,_ it might be for him.

"I don't know many shy, dateless guys," Jensen pointed out, smile growing on his lips as Jared's voice registered in his ear. It shouldn't have been so soothing, and he shouldn't have been looking forward to it so much, and nothing was making sense which was starting to get a little wearing. "I'm sorry, was it too presumptions of me? See I told myself when I got this gig that I wasn't going to use the radio to hit on anyone but, well, I failed. Um... we can pretend it never happened if you'd prefer?" Jensen wasn't reassured by the way his heart quickened a little at the idea.

A little confused, Jared scratched his head. "So, am I the only shy, dateless guy you ... know?" He cleared his throat, "you're the only DJ I know." Yeah, it wasn't much of a reason for Jensen to tell him anything. His mind skipped over the entire _hitting on someone_ comment.

"Um, yes. You're the only shy, dateless guy I know. I'd say a good majority of my friends are slightly whorish. Misha frequents orgies often. It's disturbing. Also I think I'm glad, that I'm the only DJ you know. And that you're apparently not completely freaking out about the song cause it's a beautiful song and there's lots of..." Jensen broke off when Chris cleared his throat from the door way, smirking at him. "Shit, I just rambled a lot didn't it?"

"So ... you were hitting on me?" Jared's voice felt like it was too big for his mouth, he had to force the words out instead of them just slipping out the way they should. His heart was lurching slowly forward, waiting for some kind of an answer that would give Jared a bit of direction.

"Yes. Did it work?" Jensen asked, meaning to throw a casual laugh in but losing it somewhere in the whole _weird_ of the situation. He didn't even _know_ the guy for Christ sake and he was thinking about him _all_ the time.

"D..Depends what the goal was." Jared's lips twitched into a very slight smile. Closing his eyes he was having to _will_ himself to keep the phone to his ear rather than throwing it across the room so he didn't have to hear the answer. A warmth was budding somewhere in his stomach, heavy and sweet.

"The goal?" Jensen sat up slightly, rubbing along the stubble across his chin. "More. Okay well not... look I'm gonna be honest Jared, I've been... thinking about you a lot. More than I probably should considering this is the fourth time we've talked and we don't really know each other at all. But there's just..." Jensen sighed and shook his head, pushing back in his chair and Chris stepped into the room to fiddle around with the mixer. "Do you ever think that sometimes you just have to jump on something? Not literally of course, but, there's a good thing. And it's out there. But you could miss it so you have to keep your eyes open and pay attention and hopefully, with some work, it'll go somewhere. Am I making any sense at all?" Jensen kicked Chris hard in the shin when he muttered a _no_ under his breath.

Nodding, Jared breathed softly into the phone for a while then finally realized he needed to say something. "Yeah, I ... think I know that feeling. We only ... more? What's more? You're only there one night a week...Sandy wanted to go down to the studio and get a look at you tonight but I said no, I think no. It worked, I mean, the hitting on thing." Jared let his head fall back. If Jensen understood half of what he was trying to say he must be a linguistics major or something.

Jensen's face split into a grin and he relaxed back into his seat, feeling much more soothed about the entire thing. "How about I give you my phone number? Then you could call me sometime when I'm not at work. I know... I respect the you-being-shy thing so we'll take things at whatever pace you'd like okay?" Jensen caught Chris gaze for a moment and he could just hear the warning about Jensen getting in over his head. He had a tendency to do that but Jared certainly didn't seem _crazy_ by any means.

Foot twitching back and forth on the bed, Jared thought about it. What could it hurt? Maybe he could actually have a _real_ conversation with Jensen. "There's ... I would like that. Your number. You should tell me when to call though because I have a habit of not sleeping and I forget that other people are normal ... not that you're normal... well, you might be...Jensen?" It sent a little thrill through Jared's body, saying the man's name. He hadn't called Jensen by his name and it somehow made the entire situation seem a little more real. "What's your phone number?" Reaching above him he fumbled around for a piece of paper and a pen.

Chuckling softly Jensen rattled off a quick set of numbers, repeating it again slower when he realized Jared wasn't likely to understand that. "You can call any time okay? I mean it. I... I really like hearing your voice. So don't hesitate." Jensen's heart fluttered slightly in his chest, imagining speaking with Jared somewhere that wasn't associated with his job.

Jared wrote the number down, the faint sound of his pen scratching on the paper somehow sparking a little excitement in him. "Okay, I ... will call you. Soon. I guess." Jared put the piece of paper beside him on the bed, fingers folding the edge of it into a small triangle on the paper. "Does that mean you have to go now?" Jared's stomach fell a little bit. It had sure seemed like a long wait this week for Jensen's show. "I could call you when you're done work if that's easier... better..."

"Will you be up? I have to walk home so we could talk then, while I walk," Jensen was vaguely aware that his smile was a little wider than usual but not even Chris' hard eye roll had him acknowledging the fact. "I would love to talk more now but there's this review thing here at the station and I've got to fill out all these stupid ass forms if I want to stay on and I definitely want to stay on so..." stretching around Chris he snatched up the stack of papers waiting for him and settled back in his chair. "Would you like me to play you something tonight or should I just keep spontaneously dedicating things to you?"

Grinning, Jared switched his phone to the other ear. "Just pick things ... I kind of like spontaneous. I... I'll call you about fifteen minutes after you're off air?" Jared's heart was already racing a little with anticipation. For some reason, it seems like an incredibly big deal that he would get to speak to Jensen's when he was _off_ work.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck, catching his bottom lip between his teeth around a smile. "I... well I'll talk to you later yeah?" Jensen's heart was doing this weird flipping thing and he kicked his feet along the ground to spin in fast circle in his chair. "Bye Jared."

Jared disconnected the call and set the alarm on his phone for a couple of hours. There really wasn't the slightest chance that he was going to fall asleep the way he was feeling but the last thing he wanted was to miss his first call with Jensen. The smile that was plastered on his face faltered slightly when he realized what he'd gotten himself into. Then again, the same rules applied. Jensen didn't know his number or where he was, hell, there were probably enough Jared's enrolled at the College that even if Jensen _did_ look for him it would be impossible to figure out who he was. So, when he completely humiliated himself on the phone it would be easy to just disappear.

Reaching down beside the bed, he grabbed his back pack and unzipped it so he could get his Anthropology text. One of the ways that Jared had learned to combat his anxiety over the years was to distract himself. It was no solution but sometimes it stopped him from feeling like he was about to go insane. Soon enough he was immersed in his reading and spending less and less time staring at the clock on his phone. Eventually, he heard Jensen sign off the air, and tried to ignore the bizarre flutter in his stomach as the time for their call drew closer. It shouldn't be that much different from speaking to Jensen while he was at work and if Jared were to really think about possibilities - it should be far less stressful than speaking to Jensen on the air. He was flipping the phone in his hand when the alarm went off, spun it one last time and shut the alarm off.

"Now or never," he murmured as he hit the speed dial on his phone.

-=-=-=-

"You know this is vaguely stupid," Chris pointed out, wrapping a cord around the headset, eyes narrowing at Jensen. "You don't even know this guy."

"Jesus Chris it's not like I'm gonna be inviting over to my house or something," Jensen snorted and shook his head, pulling his phone from his pocket in preparation. "And it's not like I met him online or something, he's an average college student and he's fun to talk to so, you know, it's _fine_ ," pushing his chair under the desk Jensen grinned at his best friend and reached out to ruffle his long hair. "I appreciate your concern though buddy, I always knew you cared."

"Fuck you," Chris stated as easily as he said goodbye, or possibly easier since 'fuck you' was a trademark greeting of his. "You get easily attached Ackles, I just hate dealing with you when you get all emo and shit."

"Aren't I always emo?" Jensen pointed out and his heart clenched when his phone rang. Holding it up Jensen grinned and turned for the door, "see you tomorrow Kane, and don’t do anything too stupid tonight." If Chris had something to say in return Jensen didn't hear it, his heart was racing once more and he took a few quick breaths before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, "Hello, Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?"

Jared pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the contact info, frowned and held it up to his ear again. "J..Jensen?"

Laughing softly Jensen shook his head and shouldered the door open, "yeah, sorry. I really should listen to my friends when they tell me I'm not nearly as funny as I think I am." He rubbed along the back of neck, eyes sweeping across the dark parking lot.

Relief flooded through Jared which made him laugh softly. "Oh, you're funny, I was just too busy freaking out because I figured it I had the wrong number it would be another week before I could explain what happened..." Jared took a deep breath and realized he was gripping his phone so tight he might break it. "You see, in my mind you already hated me... because of... that..." he trailed off realizing that the carnival ride through his brain was probably making him sound a little more insane than he usually did.

"I probably would have assumed you'd fallen asleep. Not everyone keeps up insane sleeping habits like me," Jensen chuckled and dropped his hand to tuck into his pocket. "Did you have a good evening?"

Jared stuck his feet under his quilt to warm up and tossed his text book on the floor. "I studied, not very exciting. My last major paper is due in a month so I gotta get started on that. You taking any interesting classes... wait... don't answer that." Jared smiled shyly and nestled down into his bed. "I don't want to know 'bout your classes. That's boring." His voice softened, "why do you work on the radio?"

Jensen chuckled and kicked absently at rocks along the sidewalk as he walked. "I was at this karaoke bar with some friends last year. Mike and Misha were going to sing some Abba song and I got up on stage to introduce them because... I may have been a little drunk. Anyway, the guy who used to run my show heard me and said he was looking for a replacement, he said if I liked it I could. So, I tried it out and... basically it was one of the funniest jobs I've ever had. Well besides Yellowstone oh and that time I dressed up as Shamoo for Sea World. Anyway, it's fun. Pay sucks but I get to talk to really interesting people. Like you."

"You keep saying that... I'm interesting. I'm... well... you dressed up as a giant whale? Big mascots terrify me. I got hugged by the gigantic chicken at the market once and now I won't go back." Jared wrinkled his nose and shuddered. "Man, that chicken was just too happy to be in my personal space."

Jensen's head tilted back with a laugh, "oh man I can't even tell you how many times I got kicked and spit at. One little girl shoved her ice cream all over my suit and I was a pink whale for awhile. But _god_ even with the heat and everything, best job ever. One of. Every night the girl who ran the seal department let me come in and feed and play with them. And I got to swimming with the real Shamoo at some point. Dolphins too. It was a lot of fun."

"Sounds great," Jared was a little envious. He's probably never end up in a job that was fun because he was happier hiding in a back room somewhere rather than out where people could see him. "Why did you leave there?"

"Just wasn't meant for me," Jensen shrugged, eyes scanning along the campus as he cut through the familiar back paths. "Have you ever walked around campus late at night like this? It's weird. There's not anyone around but every now and then you'll cross paths with one random person and it's like... you share some sort of connection or something because you're both out for whatever random reason and..." Jensen trailed off, laughing quietly at himself. "Misha says I get off on these tangents because I like to make people think I'm deep and mysterious."

"So, you're not deep and mysterious? You seem a little... unusual... Sandy says that you seem like a cool guy. She knows a lot of guys. If I could live someone else's life I don't think I would mind living yours..." Jared laughed quietly. "That sounded kind of creepy didn't it?"

"Well as long as you're not gonna go all horror thriller on me and start stalking my life. A little, Talented Mr. Ripley or something," Jensen chuckled, surprised by how warm Jared's words made him feel. "And, I feel it's my obligation to point out that you only see one little part of my life, something tells me you wouldn't enjoy Advanced Human Life Skills, it's not as awesome as it sounds."

"Wow," Jared continued chuckling for a while, "that actually _doesn't_ sound appealing... it sounds like rehab." Shifting down on his bed Jared turned to face the wall, feeling like he was keeping Jensen all to himself and loving every moment of it. "Hey, is your walk home very long?"

"Not too bad, I live in the houses on the west side of campus you know? And the radio station's over by the library. About fifteen minutes. Why? Am I keeping you up insanely past your bedtime?" Jensen grinned; launching a soda can at the end of his foot across the grass.

"Honest? I was thinking how quickly you always have to go... you know, we only get to talk for a few minutes and then you are gone." Jared bit his bottom lip. He had no idea why he was telling Jensen things like that. "I...well; I really look forward to talking to you."

Hesitating in his steps for a moment Jensen turned his head up to the barely visible stars, "yeah. I really look forward to talking to you too. It's weird... I think about you. Like, when I'm doing random pointless shit I think, maybe I'll tell Jared about this. And then I realize we've only spoken a few times and I probably shouldn't be so... obsessive about that." Jensen sighed softly and continued walking once more. "Is it weird that I think about you so much?"

"Not to me," Jared murmured. "Does it bother you? That ... well, I don't know. Is this weird? If it's weird...I can stop calling. I don't mind...well, I mean I would mind but I don't want to freak you out or anything." Jared closed his eyes again, waiting for the inevitable bad news that all seems to come into his life whenever he opened himself up to anyone.

"Jared," Jensen chuckled softly, thinking Jared's constant backtracking over his actions was oddly adorable and slightly sad. "I gave you my personal cell phone number for a reason. I want to talk to you more. Because... it is weird but it doesn't bother me, not in the least bit. There's something about you and it's kind of gotten under my skin. And I'm really not the type of person who just shrugs that off."

"Okay," Jared replied softly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He blurted out Sandy's question before he thought about it - which was usually the way that words came out of Jared's mouth.

Jensen's steps faltered slightly before resuming pace once more. "No. Generally I don't make a habit of hitting on anyone if I'm dating someone else," he teased softly and switched hands, pressing the phone into the opposite ear. "I'm sure you've covered this but uh, you don't either right? Have any sort of significant other? And things with Sandy are completely done?"

"She's my best friend. I kind of adore her but, you know, better friends than lo...anything else I guess. I still sleep with her, I mean," he corrected quickly, "we sleep in the same bed sometimes. I ... I have a lot of trouble sleeping and she smells good, sweet, like nothing can hurt ... me. That was way too much information. You can tell me to shut up whenever it's necessary you know." Chewing on his thumbnail Jared stared at the wall for a few moments.

A fond smile played across Jensen's lips and he found himself confessing, "I sleep with a stuffed turtle. He's this... I got him when I was like, three right? My grandpa gave him to me. And he said as long as the turtle was around I'd be safe. So I just... it's like a disease. I _can't_ sleep without him. I used to bring him with me to my ex's house. That may actually be one of the top three reasons she dumped me."

"I'd never dump anyone for having a stuffed turtle, especially not one that came with such a sweet story." Jared's nestled down into his bed and kicked and fought his way under the quilt. "I fall asleep listening to your voice sometimes." Seeing as it was confession time, he figured he might as well put it all out there on the line. "I mean ... well, not all the time - cause most of the time I'm thinking about," Jared caught himself, " _other_ things ... when I listen to you. Like..." he cringed again, " _not_ sleeping uh... things."

Jensen had to stifle a large bark of laughter as he pushed the front door of his house open. "Not sleeping things huh?" His mind reeled at the thought, already knowing he'd be thinking about Jared thinking of _not sleeping things_ every time he went on air now. "So you really got a thing for my voice huh? Does something a little special for you?" Jensen teased, speaking in a quiet, deep tone as he moved through the house, though he knew it was unlikely Mike and Misha were asleep, he didn't want to be interrupted.

"I... uh..." Jared noticed a change in Jensen's voice and his body responded with a slight shiver, "yeah, apparently. It's...quieter there now... are you home?" Crossing his arm across his chest Jared hugged himself tightly. _God_ Jensen's voice, without the distractions of sounds and noise from all around him...was ...well, pretty hot.

"I am," Jensen said quietly, slipping into his room and breathing out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. "I thought Chris might have informed Misha and Mike that I was speaking to you. They're kind of giving me a lot of shit about the whole thing," he sighed as he kicked his shoes off and crossed the room.

"Oh," Jared sighed, "they don't think it's a good idea?" His voice was quiet, mimicking Jensen's.

Jensen slipped easily out of his pants, kicking them toward his laundry basket. "It's not so much the you-and-me-talking. It's more me and my tendency to get a little um... in over my head. Easily attached? I don't know I guess I'm one of those people who jumps head first into things and it's gotten me hurt. A few times, more than a few times," Jensen sighed softly as he tugged his shirt up over his head, around the phone.

"Oh." Jared rolled onto his back and brushed his hair back off his face. "Being hurt sucks... I mean ... I've never been close enough to anyone for that _kind_ of hurt but I think I get it. Guess it's hard for your friends to watch huh?" Jared blew out a deep breath. "Don't think I would hurt you," he mumbled softly.

Falling back onto his bed, Jensen slid under his blankets, dragging a hand up through his hair. "No, I don't think you would. My friends, they can be assholes but I know they have my best intentions in mind, somewhere." He chuckled softly, and rolled on his side, pressing the device into his ear. "Jared... I think I have a bit of a crush on you."

Jared could feel his throat tighten just a little, "y..you do?" He could feel the blood racing to his cheeks and rolled back over onto his side, tucking an arm under his pillow. "You don't even know me." He hoped that Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. He was trying remarkably hard not to just tell Jensen that he must have made a huge mistake and mistaken Jared for someone who was actually _worth_ having a crush on.

"I know, it's absolutely insane isn't it?" Jensen chuckled softly and bit down on his bottom lip, looking up at the ceiling. "Have I completely freaked you out? Are you going to flee and never talk to me again and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life wondering what happened to shy Jared my dedicated night-time listener?"

Taking a deep breath, Jared frowned. "So, you think that I'm more freaked out by that... than the fact that I... obsess over listening to you? That I get... I mean...your voice." Jared closed his eyes again, wishing he'd turned the light off. Scrubbing his hand over his burning cheeks he sighed. "Your voice...sometimes the way you say things... it gives me goose bumps. Especially now, like when you're quieter... your voice is deeper." Jared shifted his hips slightly, heat growing along his spine.

"I like it. That you listen to me," Jensen murmured, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip slowly. "I like that my voice does things for you. The whole thing, I like it." He chuckled softly and laid his hand low on his waist. "You lying in bed right now?"

It was a simple question. Very simple. But ... the fire that shot down Jared's spine was insane. Gasping softly he blinked a few times and listened to the quiet sound of Jensen's breath on the other end of the line. "Mmmhmm," he swallowed, "it's...it was cold in here. If I close my eyes ... I can imagine that things are different...that I'm not really nervous and ... you know, how I am....and that you're talking just to me... maybe you're here..." He blew out a breath and shifted forward to lie on his stomach.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen considered were this conversation was heading and if Jared was intending on that or if it was this weird thing about the two of them that seemed to pull them together. "You imagine me? Do you... do that kind of imaging often?" He murmured quietly, cringing when something loud crashed in the opposite side of the house.

"Are you... alone?" Jared turned his face into the pillow for a few moments and groaned softly. "I should probably let you go. It's late ... your friends... or roommates." Truthfully, Jared was feeling like he was getting in over his head and didn't want to do something that would make Jensen stop calling him. Nerves started to zing through him again and he pushed up to sit on his bed, blinking in the bright overhead light.

"I'm alone in my room," he sighed softly, rubbing at his eyes slowly. "I should probably go though. It's... later. And I have to be up early and... will you call me? Soon? Or text or... you know, something..." Jensen really didn't _want_ to get off the phone but things could spiral out of hand pretty quickly and this was too good to risk.

"Well, I'm guessing... you're on a cell phone so you probably have my number now. Maybe... why don't you text me sometime if you want to talk again." Jared pushed up off his bed and padded over to the door to lock it. "I ..." There were about fifty things that he wanted to say but finding the right words had never been one of Jared's strong points. "Thanks for ... talking to me."

"Thanks for calling," Jensen murmured, already settling into his bed preparing to drift off. "Night Jared."

"Night ... Jensen." Jared clicked his phone off and put it on the desk. Scrubbing his hands down his face he let out a soft growl. He would definitely have to have another discussion with Sandy at some point.

The smile lingered on Jensen's lips as he pulled the phone back, staring at the number for a moment before quickly entering it into his contacts. Flipping through he started up a text message, silly grin still on his lips moments later when he'd sent it out and rolled over to plug his phone into the charger.

 _ **Jensen:** I would have talked to you all night if I could_

Jared's phone beeped and he frowned, picked up it and scrolled to a new text message. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he took the phone with him across the room and climbed back in to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Every now and then Jensen woke in a good mood, generally he was never a complete asshole when he woke, just a little more unpleasant than usual, but sometimes he'd wake and smiling didn't seem like such a hard thing to do. When he woke that Saturday morning everything came back in a rush and Jensen's face split into a wide grin, fingers reaching out for the phone. It felt reassuring just to see Jared's name in his contact list. He slid easily out of bed and pulled on his running clothes, already stretching as he headed out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Misha was fixing up a shake that was mossy green and hit Jensen's senses like a punch in the gut. "Morning Misha, I see you're drinking that sewage waste again."

"There's nothing involving sewage or waste in this drink my dear friend. This is pure, genuine goodness. Want some?" Misha held up his glass and grinned. They have had this conversation most mornings in the past two years and it was as comfortable as breathing. Something safe and reassuring. "So how was Jared last night?"

Jensen coughed around his glass of water and shot a look at Misha, trying to determine what he knew, if he was guessing they spoke or if Chris had informed him. "Jared... is good. Was good, last night. When we spoke." A faint blush coloured his cheeks and he looked away and scratched faintly at the light hair along his jaw. "Stop looking at me like that Misha."

"I'm not looking at you in any special way," Misha pointed out, patting Jensen's head and gesturing for the door. "Shall we?"

"Mmhmm," Jensen rolled the muscles along his shoulders and they headed for the front door, Jensen laughed when Misha slammed the door particularly hard, likely trying to wake Mike. "You know, there's nothing wrong with me being interested in a guy," Jensen stated some time into their run, glancing over at Misha who just nodded. "I mean, with everything I've done in my life, my parents expect the unexpected, dating a guy would probably go over better than the time I spray painted the garage neon green."

"Or the time you shaved the dog's hair into a mohawk?" Misha suggested.

"Or the time I dyed my hair blue for a month," Jensen added, grinning slightly.

"I liked that look on you," Misha returned the grin.

"Oh yes it was quite fetching," chuckling Jensen shook his head, easily turning the corner with his friend.

"Let's not forget the whole dropping out of school for a semester to wear khaki and give rich tourists tours of geysers," Misha pointed out, glancing down at his watch as they continued their run.

"There is that," Jensen nodded and fell into silence for awhile, focusing in on the steady thrum of his heartbeat, the faint sheen of sweat building on his skin. "So dating Jared wouldn't be the weirdest thing?"

"No, it'd be pretty fucking weird," Misha snorted, shaking his head. "Jen, you don't even know the guy. I mean, maybe you know _things_ about him but you don't know him. At all. You don't know what he looks like, what he's like when he's not on the phone, he could be... anyone."

Jensen jogged in silence for awhile, thinking over Misha's facts, knowing that his friend was right. It was ridiculous, crushing on a pretty much complete stranger. Even if his quiet laugh seemed to curl around Jensen's heart, and his tendency to state information that probably shouldn't be said made his smile brighten in a way he'd never felt. And they'd only talked a handful of times in about a month so the whole thing was just... "You know, I think that's what I like most about him."

"What?" Misha looked at Jensen curiously.

"I like that I didn't see him first. Everything's about looks in this world right? Why shouldn't people be given the chance to fall in love before appearances come into it?" Jensen shrugged as if the logic made complete sense.

"Whoa, love? You're _not_ using the word love with him already are you?" Misha scoffed. "Cause Jensen, I know you and your tendency for spur of the moment but fuck man, that's too much."

"Fucking chill dude," Jensen snorted, rolling his eyes at his friend. "I'm not using the word love in reference to him... yet. I'm just saying... I see potential with him and it doesn't matter to me if he's short or tall, fat or skinny, a super model or a complete gnome. He makes me laugh and I look forward to talking to him. We're not anything now... but... we could be. And that... it's exciting," Jensen grinned, the idea alone quickening his steps.

"You know, you disturb me," Misha said simply but Jensen recognized the fond note in his voice. "And it also doesn't work that way. For the record. Physical attraction is always part of it Jensen. Always. You may like him now but if you met him and he looked like Jack Nicholson, you wouldn't be taping that."

Jensen snorted and miss stepped, fumbling forward for a moment before regaining his footing. "He's not going to look like Jack Nicholson," sometimes Jensen thought his friends might have actual mental issues.

"You don't know that," Misha snorted, coming to a slow stop as they arrived back at their house, walking out his tingling muscles. "Just be safe yeah?"

"Why do you all lack faith in me?" Jensen asked as they headed inside.

"Cause you suck at love," Mike jumped into the conversation as if he'd been part of it the entire time. Jensen was less disturbed than he should have been that Mike already knew exactly what they were discussing. "I think you should invite Jared over. So we can all get to know him."

Jensen snorted, heading for his bedroom, "no. I like Jared. I won't subject him to you two. No one deserves that type of torture." The sound of their laughter trailed Jensen to his bedroom and he laughed in return as they shifted into bickering over the last bagel. Yeah, he'd definitely spare Jared them as long as he possibly could.

A quick check of the phone was slightly disappointing only because there were no messages but Jensen grudgingly acknowledged that the average person wasn't up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. Not the average student anyway. So he showered, dressed, grabbed his phone and books before heading out the door. Trying to do any actual homework at his house when both Mike and Misha were home was impossible.

Naturally it seemed Jensen's thoughts shifted to Jared as he walked across campus, heading for the coffee shop. He glanced at the people as he passed them, realizing with a start that any of these people could be Jared and he'd never know. They could have passed each other countless times on this campus and would be none the wiser. It made him want to start calling _Jared_ in each crowd he was in just to see who responded. Chances were the right Jared would be the one to not look up, being so shy and all, Jensen would likely never know.

For awhile he managed to lose himself in his homework, occasionally drinking from his coffee, picking at his muffin, pointedly ignoring the slow changing of the time. It was after ten when he finally gave in and sent a text to Jared.

 _ **Jensen:** Do you look like Jack Nicholson?_

It was a stupid text message and Jensen wished he could have brought it back moments after it disappeared. He just hoped by now Jared had learned that Jensen was a little odd, very odd, and didn't often think about what he was saying until after it had been said. Groaning softly he shook his head and secretly prayed the text would get lost in some digital hell.

-=-=-=-

When Jared's phone chirped at him, he was still fast asleep. Groaning he flopped a heavy arm out and slapped his hand down a few times before he found the noisy piece of technology. "Fuckin' phone" he grumbled. Barely able to pry one eye open he finally saw that he had a text message and his sleep heavy heart jolted to life.

It was probably the strangest question he had ever been asked and not nearly as well, romantic as the text from the night before. Rubbing at his eyes Jared laughed softly and started tapping out an answer.

 _ **Jared:** much younger, taller, longer hair._

Shaking his head he waited a few moments to see if Jensen would answer.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen's phone chirped he blew out a low, relieved sigh, reading over the words and grinning. He was pretty stupid for letting Misha's words get to him. _Of course_ Jared didn't look like Jack Nicholson, that was... just weird. Chuckling softly at himself he replied quickly, still smiling as he glanced back down at his book.

 _ **Jensen:** I look like Nicole Kidman minus boobs, long red hair and super pale skin._

Jared laughed and started a new message right away.

 _ **Jared:** No boobs? Lose my number. There's this guy I'm interested in so I think I might be... you know._

Catching his tongue between his teeth, Jared smirked and slid down under his quilt further.

 _ **Jensen:** I'm very guy like. Dick and all. Did I wake you?_

The smile that grew on Jensen's face was wide and he rubbed his fingers into his palm, hiding his happiness with a dipped head.

 _ **Jared:** yeah you owe me. Was having a great dream about this DJ i know. gonna phone me later?_

Actually, Jared couldn't think of a better way to wake up than to a text message from Jensen. Well, he _could_ actually think of better ways to wake up but they weren't actually at that stage.

 _ **Jensen:** definitely. I'm curious what I look like in your dreams. When's good?_

Jensen was pretty sure his grin was attracting attention but by this point he could hardly be bothered to care.

Once Jared actually thought about it he couldn't really think of any particular features that sprang to mind.

 _ **Jared:** don't kno really .... Hope you're tall. that's all. I like nice eyes d'ya have nice eyes?_

Jensen's grin grew even wider and he twisted the phone around, angling his face in the life and bringing the camera up close. Satisfied with the shot he sent it to Jared, belatedly wondering if he had picture messaging before starting up a text.

 _ **Jensen:** that is my eye. only have one, am cyclops. Also midget. Only a foot and a half tall._

Jared laughed out loud when he got the photo. So, he had learned something else about his crush. Obviously, Jensen had a sense of humour.

 _ **Jared:** if u r really that short we r doomed. I'm 6'5. No. Not joking._

Eyebrows lifting, Jensen blew out a long breath, shaking his head. It was a _very_ good thing he was joking cause there was no way that would work otherwise.

 _ **Jensen:** jesus youre a giant! Mreally 6' so we should be good. how old r u?_

Jared frowned. _Giant_. One of the things Jared had struggled with his whole life. He had always been taller and thinner than everyone his age. It wasn't as bad now that he was older but growing up, well, the cliché was true: children can be cruel.

Sighing, he rubbed his fingers over the screen on his phone for a few moments then replied.

 _ **Jared:** yeah... Sorry. Warned you i was nothing to get excited about. 20 how old r u?_

Jensen's smile softened slightly and he shook his head. Jared was definitely not lying when he said he was shy and with that came his obviously low self esteem.

 _ **Jensen:** never been with anyone taller than me. sounds appealing. I'm 23._

Scratching his head Jared wondered how honest he should be about things. He didn't want to chase Jensen off before ... well, before the slight possibility that they might meet. The thought of them meeting sparked up Jared's anxiety all over again.

 _ **Jared:** I've never been with anyone. Tall or short. Kissed Sandy ...but...so you will probaby stop texting now right?_

For a moment Jensen could practically hear Chris scoffing and muttering something about _dangerous territory_. He shook it off just as quickly. So they'd take things slow, he was okay with that.

 _ **Jensen:** Nope. Youre stuck with me pestering you now. hair color? eye color? skin color?_

Relief settled over Jared. That was really the worst thing he had to say and he was actually feeling kind of glad he hadn't had to say it out loud on the phone.

 _ **Jared:** brown, hazel, Sandy says I have nice skin tone. Dunno - your average tanned guy? I have a few moles on my face. Too skinny. Do you work out?_

Jensen's face scrunched up as he tried to draw up a picture of Jared, skinny and tall, tan skin brown hair... it wasn't working. It was impossible to just magically create a mental image of the man.

 _ **Jensen:** I run. and carry Chris round when he passes out. thats about it. how longs your hair?_

 _ **Jared:** you worried? asking lots of questions._

Jared rested his phone on the pillow and stared at it.

 _ **Jensen:** just curious. sorry. ill stop._

Blowing out an annoyed breath Jensen pushed back in his chair. He really needed to learn when to just _stop_. Gathering up his books Jensen prepared to head home, thinking next time he spoke to Jared on the phone he'd try and convince him to send a picture. Though the logical step seemed to meet up, that would fall right into the rushing head long into things category that he was prone too. Jensen pushed the door of the coffee shop open, pretending like he wasn't listening for a chime of his phone.

It felt to Jared like somehow he'd asked the wrong question, or maybe asked it in the wrong way. Sandy said he was paranoid and needed to work on that. He picked up his phone one last time.

 _ **Jared:** Please call me later if you want to talk?_

Tossing his phone back on the pillow he stretched his arms high above his head and groaned. It was time to get up and start his day, Sandy would be up in a couple of hours and it was his plan to take coffee and muffins to her place so they could have a talk. He was going to need a lot of Sandy time.

Jensen smiled softly at the text and typed quickly back that he would before continuing his walk home. And no, there was nothing light about his step; he'd deny that for as long as he lived.

-=-=-=-

After showering, dressing in the old t-shirt and jeans that Sandy said made him look sexy Jared did about half an hour of homework before trudging the two blocks to the coffee shop. When he left about fifteen minutes later he had a coffee for himself and a double mocha no fat latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for Sandy. There was a reason he called her Princess sometimes. Sandy lived a couple of floors down from Jared on a women's floor. Jared steeled himself for the gauntlet: that was exactly what it felt like. The hallway was possible only about sixty feet but there were women everywhere. Taking a deep breath, Jared shouldered the open and head for Sandy's room. It was as bad as most weekends. A woman's voice hollered out _male on the floor_ but that didn't really seem to change anything. Girls darted across the hall in front of him wearing only panties and t-shirts. Clusters of faces peered up at him and giggled. Jared knew better than to looked into any of the open doors, he'd done it once and seen more bras than he'd thought was possible. Sure, it was probably laundry but he didn't need to see it either way.

When he finally saw Sandy's door he bolted forward and kicked at the door urgently. They were circling.

"If that's you Jared you better be coming with coffee, otherwise I'm gonna kick someone," Sandy's voice was a vague mumble behind the door, things shuffling around for a moment before the door opened a crack. "You got coffee?" She grumbled, peering up at Jared before blinking a few times.

"Double mocha ... with extra chocolate sprinkles and four different muffins to choose from." He held the cups out. "Let me in - they're getting closer," he whispered with a grin. Sandy knew that he hated hanging out in the hallway.

Sandy huffed and tugged the door open, turning away so she could meander across the room to her bed, flopping down on her back. "Maybe if you weren't looking so sexy this morning it wouldn't be an issue. What's the occasion? Is it my birthday?"

Jared dropped everything down on to Sandy's desk and turned to close and lock the door. "I want you to take a photo of me on my phone. Blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, or carrot muffin?" He flipped open the lid on Sandy's drink and let his hand hover over the muffins.

"Chocolate chip," Sandy pushed herself up and folded her legs under her, offering her hand out for the muffin. "Why am I taking a picture of you on your phone?"

Picking out the chocolate muffin Jared stepped over to Sandy's bed and handed her the drink and the muffin, spinning around he grabbed his own coffee and one of the remaining muffins and went back to sit beside her. "I want to send Jensen a picture of me." He took a gigantic bit of muffin so Sandy's couldn't expect him to say anything for a few moments and smiled at her while he chewed.

Sandy's jaw dropped, eyes blinking slowly. "Uh... that's a little random for you. I'm guessing the conversation went well then?" She stared for a moment longer before bringing her cup up to her lips. "You're willingly doing this?"

"Well," Jared mumbled then held up a finger. He chewed a few more times then swallowed. "He gave me his cell phone number last night and I talked to him for quite a while. Said he was hitting on me." He nodded slowly keeping an eye on Sandy. "So - I told him that I was interested and he texted me today a lot...wanna see?" Jared set his muffin down on his thigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket to hand it to Sandy.

Reaching out slowly Sandy took the phone, eyes narrowing slightly as she flipped through and read all the text messages. Blinking a few times she dropped the phone before reaching out pressing the back of her hand into Jared's forehead. "No temperature. Have you been possessed? Is it aliens? God Jared this is _great_ ," she grinned at him and picked up the phone once more to reread the texts.

"So, I think maybe he's worried ... about what I look like." Shrugging he picked his muffing up again. "Do you think it's too soon to send a picture? Or maybe not a good idea?" He wiped his suddenly damp palm on his thigh and stared at the muffin before taking another bite.

Sandy snorted and shook her head, "trust me Jared. Sending a picture? A very good idea. Especially right now." She grinned brightly before taking a long drink from her coffee. "So, what did you two talk about? Is he a lot different outside of work?"

Tilting his head to the side Jared chewed thoughtfully for a while. "He's sweet, funny; his voice ... is even nicer just when he's being himself at home. Laughs at me a lot - but then so do you so I'm guessing that might be a good thing right? He sure has weird roommates though, I can't actually tell if he likes them or not." He shrugged again and took another bite of muffin chewing quickly. "He asked me my height, said I was a giant....but he's six one...so..."

"I'm sure he was just teasing," Sandy smiled softly and picked at her muffin for awhile, taking a few small bites before looking at him. "So do you like him cause I can't really figure that out. I mean, are we thinking potential for more here or just your second best friend?" She considered him curiously, sipping from her coffee.

Looking down at his coffee Jared popped the remainder of the muffin in his mouth. It took a while for him to swallow it, his throat feeling a little tighter. "I told him... that I'd never...you know," he waved his hand to the side. "When he was talking to me last night, I felt like ... it felt like ... maybe more?" Finally turning to look at Sandy he chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments before speaking again. "Do you think it's a dumb idea? I mean, it's his voice ... and a few conversations.."

"God Jared it's probably the cutest how we met story ever," Sandy giggled and talked around a large bite of muffin in her mouth, hand fluttering up to cover the action. "Seriously, it's like a new more modern version of You've Got Mail or something. I'm so jealous of the whole thing. So we should take the picture now yeah? Here, sit up against the head board or something," Sandy fumbled around, popping the rest of her muffin into her mouth.

Leaning down Jared set his coffee on the floor. "Is my hair okay?" He shook his head vigorously a few times.

"Chill Jared, you look fantastic," Sandy grinned and lifted the phone, biting down on her bottom lip as she considered Jared through the camera. "Get comfy, you look like I'm trying to shove a stick up your ass or something." She giggled loudly, tossing hair over her shoulder.

"I hate having my picture taken," shuffling forward Jared sad on the edge of the bed and rested his arms across his thighs. "How's that? Do I look stupid?" If this was going to be the one image that Jensen saw... it had better be good.

"Looks fantastic," she grinned and quickly snapped the picture, staring at it for a moment before turning it toward Jared. "What do you think? It's natural without saying you're trying too hard or anything. You don't want to think you posed the whole thing right?"

"We did pose it." Jared looked at the picture for a while. "Should I send it now? Or wait? Should he ask or should I wait until he sends me one. Actually, I'm not sure I really want to see him... you know?" He scratched at his hair and grinned.

Sandy sighed and turned the phone back to her, rolling her eyes. A minute later she stood and tossed it down on the bed. "I sent it to him. Hey you wanna go see a movie? There's one of those cheap thrill movies, with all the slashing and hacking and such, we could snuggle," she grinned at him, sliding across to her closet to look through the clothes.

"You what?" Jared's eyes widened and followed Sandy as she moved across the room.

"Jared, honey, I love you with all my heart but if you keep second guessing yourself, you're gonna be like Steve Carrell." She turned back to the closet for a moment before looking over her shoulder once more and smirking, "you know the 40 year old virgin thing. You're drop dead sexy my darling, and Jensen's going to see that picture and totally spaz with how lucky he is. So chill okay?"

Pushing up off the bed Jared paced over to the door and then back to the bed. "Now what? How long will it take for him to answer do you think? What if he doesn't answer? What do I do them?" Sighing he sank back down onto the edge of Sandy's bed. He should have known better than to hand her his phone.

"I'm gonna go shower, and when I come back, we're gonna go out and do stuff and you're not gonna stress out all day over this okay? He'll call. Trust me. He will." Sandy folded clothes over her arm and walked to Jared, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "He'll call."

"Hurry up then," Jared's bottom lip slid out a little into the pout he knew had a bit of influence on Sandy. "If you leave me here too long - they might get in." He gestured toward the door and a rather loud shriek sounded just outside the door. Jared nodded and folded his arms as if that proved his point.

"Try living here," Sandy shook her head and darted out the door, closing it swiftly behind her.

-=-=-=-

Jensen was in the middle of an epic Fable II quest when his phone chirped. Any other time he would have ignored it for awhile but his mind was mostly focused on the texts with Jared earlier and his curiosity got the better of him. "What's up?" Mike asked, looking up from his book when Jensen paused the game.

"Picture... oh shit..." Jensen exhaled sharply, eyes widening as he stared at the image on the screen. He fumbled with his phone for a minute, resending the message to his email before clambering off the couch and over to Misha at the computer. "Go to my email. Now."

"Did lover boy send you a picture?" Misha teased, switching the browser over to yahoo and shifting out of the way for Jensen to type in his password.

Mike meandered over to watch and all three waited while the picture downloaded then opened.

For a moment they stood in silence until Misha whispered a vague, "not Jack Nicholson then."

"Not at all," Mike agreed and turned to Jensen, grinning widely. "He's hot. I'm totally willing to admit that."

"Damn," Jensen muttered, eyes slowly sweeping over the image. "He's really fucking hot. The way he was talking earlier I was thinking geeky or something but this is like... like... a model or something."

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Misha asked curiously, lifting his gaze from the screen to stare at his roommate.

"Go to my room," Jensen mumbled, already turning to head that way. When both Mike and Misha snorted he added, "to _call_ him assholes. Get your minds out of the gutter."

"You're right there with us," Mike called in return moments before Jensen shut his bedroom door.

For the first time Jensen was slightly nervous at the prospect of calling Jared. The guy was obviously unaware of how attractive he was but Jensen most certainly wasn't. Now he could picture a face with the words and that made his heart quickening slightly. Pulling up his contacts he dialed Jared's number and dropped back on his bed, exhaling slowly to calm the quick beat of his heart.

Jared started when his phone rang, Sandy had only just left and he knew that meant she would be a while. He actually debated not answering the phone. Really? Did he want to be there alone if Jensen was telling him he didn't want to talk to him anymore. Threading a hand through his hair he checked the screen and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip when he saw Jensen's name. He pushed the button on his phone and held it up to his ear. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Jensen echoed just as quietly, looking up at the ceiling before chuckling softly. "So... you neglected to mention how stunning you are. I feel like that's something that should have been mentioned." Jensen smiled softly, the image of Jared playing across his mind as his eyes closed.

Kicking his shoes off Jared sat down on Sandy's bed and crossed his legs. "I... well, Sandy likes this outfit. I wasn't going to send you the picture yet but she... well, she just did it. So, it's okay? You're not like, really disappointed or anything?" Jared's cheeks were so red they actually felt like they were on fire.

Jensen huffed out a surprised laugh, cutting it short a moment later. "No Jared, I'm _really_ not disappointed," he grinned against the phone, shaking his head in disbelief at Jared's modesty. "I agree with Sandy, that's a very good outfit."

"Is it okay if I relax a little bit then? You're gonna keep calling me because I really want that." He paused a few moments, rubbing at his eyes, "in case you didn't get that....part." He was feeling a little better, and he hated to admit it but Sandy was right - if she hadn't sent that photo Jared wasn't sure he would _ever_ have gotten around to doing it.

"I'm definitely going to keep calling you," Jensen said through a small chuckle, rubbing a hand up along his chin. "I have a beard," he blurted out then corrected, "well, not really a beard. Kind of a beard. A wanna be one. But I've been thinking about shaving it, I don't know, it's just a thing. I do things. Random things. Like I dyed my hair blue once for awhile." Jensen smacked his palm into his face, willing his mouth to stop talking. "Before the beard," he added and barely hid the groan of annoyance at himself.

Jared's lips curved into a smile, his tongue sweeping across his lips. "So...do I get to see a photo of you ... sometime? Do you look like Grizzly Adams?" He didn't try to stop the laughter that burbled up out of him.

For a moment Jensen just enjoyed Jared's laughter and the warmth it sent through him. Finally he joined in and mumbled, "no I don't think so. It makes me look grown up or something. But yeah, I'll send a picture to you later today. I'll make one of the M's take it. And I promise it'll be of more than my eye."

"Listen," Jared sighed, "thanks, for being so nice and ... making me feel ... well, you make me feel good." Jared dipped his head down and let his hair fall down over his face. Jensen _did_ make him feel good, made him feel like maybe he wasn't quite as bad as he thought. Like maybe one day ... he might be brave enough to meet him.

Jensen grinned and nodded in agreement, realizing Jared couldn't see him a moment later, "yeah. You make me feel good too. Talking to you is like... I don't know. It's good. Whatever it is," he chuckled softly and let his hand drop from his face. "So what are you up too today?"

"Sandy wants me to take her to a movie and cuddle ... or something, horror movie. She's in the shower. To tell you the truth I wasn't really listening 'cause she told me right after she sent the picture. I was preoccupied." Jared chuckled again. Suddenly realizing he no longer wanted to kill Sandy, rather, he wanted to pick her up and swing her around.

There was a weird pinch of jealousy in Jensen's chest, wishing that he could be the one cuddling with Jared at a horror movie. "Well that sounds like fun," he smiled softly, shaking his head at himself. "I know you're probably not interested but we're having a party tonight. I'm sure it's not your type of thing but I'm going to text you my address if you do end up wanting to come. It's at nine," Jensen finished with a quiet exhale, telling himself already that Jared wouldn't come so he wouldn't be disappointed when Jared said no.

"Jensen..." Jared's chest tightened again, "I... I can't..." He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fist against his forehead. His mouth opened and closed a few more times as he tried to come up with something that would make it seem like less of a refusal. "I..." Jared gave up and sighed.

"Hey it's okay, I knew it was a long shot," Jensen pushed himself up until he was sitting, scratching along his jaw before dropping his hand. Sure he was disappointed but Jared had already told him how shy he was, coming to a party where a bunch of strangers were likely to crowd in on him was likely too much for the average person. "Maybe some other time," he whispered, wondering if that was a possibility.

"Y..You're not mad are you?" Jared finally found his voice only to discover it was a little shaky. One of the worst things about being shy was that ... _God_ he wanted nothing more than to meet Jensen. It hurt to say no. But ... Jared knew himself, he knew even if he had managed to say yes, he just wouldn't show up. He might not even be able to get out of the house.

"Not at all. A little disappointed but you've been honest with me. I know you're shy, big house parties couldn't possibly be your thing," Jensen shrugged and pushed to his feet. "You could call me later if you want, after your day with Sandy. I mean, if she's not staying over or whatever." Once more Jensen wanted to kick himself, hating how he sounded so juvenile with the statement.

"She doesn't stay over a lot," Jared's voice was quiet. "Just sometimes when.. things are bad for me. I won't call and interrupt your party." Whenever Jared was talking to Jensen he felt a little like he was on a roller coaster. The highs and lows were giving him a stomach ache.

"You can. It's not really my party anyway. I just deal with it because I have to," Jensen frowned, wishing he'd never asked Jared at all. The quiet tension was unpleasant. "I'll send you a picture. Soon. Okay?"

Swallowing around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat Jared pressed his lips together for a few moments. "Okay, bye Jensen." He hit the end button quickly and fell face down on Sandy's bed.

Blinking in surprise Jensen stared at his phone for a moment before shaking his head, slowly walking out of the room. Misha and Mike were still at the computer though not looking at Jared's picture. Jensen chose to ignore the obvious porn there and held up his phone. "Alright someone take a picture of me," he grumbled, walking around the counter to lean against the counter, arms coming up.

"Didn't go well?" Misha asked curiously as Mike walked over to grab the phone, snapping a quick picture and tossing it back at him.

Jensen shrugged and looked at the picture, deciding it was decent enough and sending it. "I invited him tonight, he said no. I knew he would but I invited him anyway. It was stupid. Now there's tension and I have no idea how to make it better."

"Rushing in head first," Misha muttered and Mike grunted in agreement. Jensen chose to ignore them, and everything swirling in his mind, walking over to the couch to drop down and reclaim the controller for his game. He wasn't mad at Jared, he'd just have to prove it and things would get back to normal he was sure.

-=-=-=-

As soon as Sandy opened the door to her room Jared frowned at her. "So, Jensen called and it _fuckin'_ sucked." He let the look on his face speak for itself.

"What?" Sandy looked at him in shock, dropping her things along her desk before crossing to Jared and laying a hand on his arm. "What is he fucking blind? What did he say to you?"

"He said I was stunning and invited me to a party," be blurted out.

Sandy pursed her lips for a moment before sighing softly and nodding, "and... he was upset when you said no?"

"He said he wasn't ... but his voice changed. Said he'd send me a picture and I should call him later. I said no." Jared swallowed down the disappointment that was stinging his throat. "We shouldn't have sent the photo." Turning his face into Sandy’s pillow he breathed in the scent of her, perfume and shampoo.

"Jared, stop," Sandy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to rub his back. "He said you were stunning right? Obviously he likes you. And you've told him you were shy so he couldn't expect much. Stop pushing him away before he even has a chance to get to know you. I know you can do this, and it could be _so_ worth it."

Jared's phone beeped and he ignored it, tucking it under Sandy's pillow. "We're not checking that." His heart was racing, if that what was he thought it was he should just delete the damn thing. "This whole thing is just some stupid form of self-abuse. I can't do anything ... about it..."

"Yes you can," Sandy insisted, pulling back and climbing off the bed, walking to her mirror and snagging her hair brush. "If you want to write him off and ignore this whole thing until he stops calling and texting, fine, but you're gonna regret it. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life alone Jared so do something about it."

There was one thing about Sandy that Jared disliked and that was the amount of time she seemed to be right about things he was struggling with. Sliding his hand under the pillow Jared curled his fingers around the phone and pulled it back out slowly. Holding it up on the pillow he clicked open Jensen's message.

"You should probably have a look at this." Jared's eyes were wide and he blinked a few times before dropping his face back down in the pillow and holding the phone out so Sandy could take it.

Walking over Sandy grabbed the phone and nearly dropped it when her eyes landed on the image. "Oh. My. God." She blinked a few times before reaching out and slapping Jared's back. "I _refuse_ to allow you to cut things off with him Jared. He is _gorgeous_. Seriously. Good god," Sandy stared at the phone once more, eyes slightly wide. "Don't give up on it yet."

Turning his head to the side so he could see his friend Jared groaned. "I _so_ cannot go and meet him. _Look_ at him!" For some reason, Jared had figured Jensen was probably cute, the kind of guy that wouldn’t have trouble getting a date. After all, he had enough confidence to work on the radio and it sounded like he had a ton of friends ... but this? _This_ was kind of over the top.

"God Jared, you can be so _stupid_ ," Sandy sighed and dropped the phone by him on the bed, pushing up to finish getting ready. "Looking at him is the reason I say you should pursue this. You two would be such a _smoking_ couple. And you'll regret it forever if you don't." she insisted with a nod, slipping into sandals and turning to him. "Think about it Jared, think about _being_ with him."

Sitting up, Jared shoved his phone into his back pocket. "I pretty much don't think about anything else, Sandy." Standing, Jared rubbed his eyes. "Can we go see the movie now?" Smiling crookedly at Sandy he held out his arms for a hug.

Sighing Sandy stepped forward and hugged him, pulling back a moment later. "Think about it at least Jared," she insisted quietly before patting his chest and leading him to the door. "And that's my last word on the subject. Let's go have a good time."

-=-=-=-

It shouldn't have bothered Jensen as much as it did when he didn't hear anything back from Jared after he'd sent the picture. It wasn't like he expected Jared to call and gush over him or anything but after the way their conversation ended; he was a little paranoid he'd scared the guy off completely. Of course Misha and Mike wasted no time in teasing him about the subject until he'd finally snapped and disappeared in his room to finish homework. By the time he resurfaced it was late evening and Chris had shown up. His roommates made a peace offering by thoroughly cleaning all areas of the house party goers would see and Misha offered Jensen a printed version of Jared's picture which he hastily folded and tucked away in his pocket before he could be teased again.

Parties thrown by any of his friends tended to bring a lot of people Jensen had never met. That should have been impossible after so many months of partying but Jensen had stopped being surprised by the fact. Time was ticking by and Jensen was finding himself more and more disappointed, constantly checking his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any calls or texts. At least a dozen times he started up a new message only to chicken out and shove his phone back into his pocket, remembering Misha's constant warning about rushing into things. Jared had problems with people in general, the last thing he wanted to do was come on too strong and give the guy the wrong impression.

Jensen was very tempted by the idea of getting incredibly drunk but he had experience with that and it very rarely went well. So he nursed only a couple beers throughout the party and tried his hardest not to look like he was moping. He gave up around midnight and disappeared into his room, dropping down onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. The noises from living room were reaching too loud and Jensen contemplated warning Misha before the cops were called but decided that being the grown up one of the group was lame and he was slightly tired of the job.

At some point he dozed off, or assumed he had because the ringing of his cell phone made him jerk on the bed, eyes fluttering open. Jensen's heart leaped in his throat when he caught Jared's name on his caller ID, seeing the picture he'd assigned to the contact and smiling. "He-" Jensen choked on the word, rolling over to cough before trying again, "sorry. Hey. Hi. I'm glad you called."

"I was lying here in bed staring at your photo." Jared cleared his throat softly, "and... I was thinking how I felt really sorry for myself because I was thinking maybe I screwed things up. Then I just thought I should call - and make sure I had screwed things up because if I hadn't you might just be waiting for my call." Taking a deep breath Jared smiled.

Shaking his head to clear the remaining sleep Jensen said softly, "I was waiting for your call. Pretty much all night. Jared... you haven't screwed anything up. I thought _I_ had screwed things up. Thought you might never call me again."

"Jensen, I need to explain something to you. Is that okay?" Jared's voice was quiet.

"Explain away," Jensen said softly once more, nerves tingling along his senses.

"This being shy thing. It's not simple. Today," Jared sighed, "when you asked me to go the party a really wanted to come. I can't even explain to you how much. But, I just know myself. It doesn't matter how many times Sandy tells me I should go, or encourages me, it's like I get stuck...I just can't move. Most people probably think shy just means that ... it's difficult to do things. For me, it can be impossible. I would never...get to a party like that... it's not you. Maybe... maybe one day we could get together just you and I." Jared had run out of air and had to gasp for breath.

Jensen listened to Jared in silence, measuring his breaths for a moment before speaking, "I didn't realize it was so hard on you. It's okay; if you can't ever come to a party here I'm okay with that. I... I would like to meet you, some day, but I'll never pressure you okay?" He shifted on the mattress, dropping his hands to his jeans to push the denim down. "If all we do is talk on the phone, it's okay. I like talking to you. I like _you_."

Smile growing a little Jared nestled down into his bed. "What ya wearin'," he teased. It was different talking to Jensen now that he had such a clear idea of what he looked like. Jared was willing to bed that Jensen had a great smile too, _not_ that he had spent a great deal of time looking at the man's lips on the tiny photo that he had.

"Hold on," Jensen forced himself up and tugged his shirt off, dropping down and shimming out of his jeans before reclaiming the phone and settling back. "Boxers." He stated simply and grinned, carding his hand up through his hair. "I'm laying in bed too, like you. What are _you_ wearing?" Jensen chuckled softly, relief flooding through him now that the tension from before seemed to be fading away.

Jared stretched his neck to the side, finally feeling some of his anxiety fading away. "Boxers...you totally just got undressed didn't you?" Laughing softly Jared shoved his hair off his forehead. "I need a haircut," he muttered. "How was your party? Is it still going on?"

"It's a typical party for my roommates, chances are it'll go until people pass out and I'll wake up to a bunch of strangers all sleeping on Misha in the living room," Jensen snorted and shook his head. "And yes, I did just get undressed but I was getting that way before you asked I swear. Also, don't cut your hair. Please." Jensen's grin grew, hand fluttering down his chest.

"Sleeping _on_ Misha?" Jared's eyebrows lifted a little. "Is he really hot?" Jared reached his free hand up to the opposite shoulder and rubbed his stiff neck. Not surprisingly his mind immediately provided a fantasy that involved Jensen giving him a shoulder rub. Nice strong hands. Blinking a few times, he blew out a breath.

"He's... yeah he's okay. It's different when you're roommates with someone, you see all their really nasty habits up front and that makes it hard to see beyond that," Jensen snorted, shaking his head at the thought of Misha. "Misha's just got a way with people though. Mike is obnoxiously loud but he's a good listener too. Then there's Chris who's just... basically everyone thinks he's an asshole until they get to know him. Then they learn he is an asshole but a lovable one. And definitely the kind of guy you want on your side." Jensen huffed out a breath, "do you really want to hear about my friends?"

"Not really," Jared answered easily and laughed. "I want to hear more about you. Honestly? The entire time you were talking about them I had this fantasy going on about you in my head..." Jared was so used to blushing while he was talking to Jensen that, for once, he hardly noticed the growing flush. He just lowered the blanket to let the cool air flow over him.

"Oh yeah? What sort of fantasy?" Jensen chuckled, heat bubbling along his skin at the very thought.

"Tamer than you might think, just ..." Jared pressed his mouth against his arm for a moment before getting enough courage to speak, "just thinking about you giving me a back rub actually. I've got this image of you in my head now... and it's ... well, it makes me feel kind of the same way your voice does...." Jared slid his arm down and scratched his chest.

Jensen smiled softly, "I would like to give you a back rub. I bet your skin is really smooth." He shifted on the mattress, tucking his feet under the blanket. "You're the first guy I've really ever thought of _doing_ things with you know? I've noticed an attractive guy before but with you... when I saw your picture... I thought about touching you, caressing your hair... kissing you," Jensen flushed slightly, head shaking slightly.

"I've been thinking about it ... you a lot. I never ... I didn't think a guy would ..." Jared took a deep breath, fingers circling gently on his chest. "You've..." his voice sounded deeper even to him, thicker, slower. "You've probably had a lot of experience though right?" Licking his lips, Jared listened to Jensen's breathing.

"Not with guys," Jensen murmured, swallowing around the heat that sparked at the tone in Jared's voice, like he could _feel_ the beginnings of his arousal through the line. "I think... experiencing things, being with a guy, being with _you_ , sounds very appealing."

Silent for a few moments, Jared tried to breathe through the way his heart was suddenly battering against his chest wall. He could feel they'd crossed a line, the gentle teasing was gone. This was _real_. There was something there.... something tangible between them. "M..Me too. Sorry," he murmured, "I stutter sometimes when I'm ... nervous. It's good nervous. I babble too." Jared pressed his lips together. He had no idea what to do, what to say, how to tell Jensen what he was thinking about.

Oddly enough Jensen's heart clenched at the words and he nearly whispered, "I like your stutter." And he _really_ did which was pretty unexpected. He'd never thought someone like Jared would be the type of person to win him over so much but here he was... "Your voice does things to me too. I may not have said that, but... it does. You... do you have any fantasies going on in that mind of yours now?"

Jared was having trouble focusing his eyes. "I ... was w...wondering what things... my voice does to you." Jared's hand slid down his chest, heat was sliding over his body and it felt like he'd explode if they kept _not_ saying anything, "wondering," he whispered, "if you're touching...yourself." Embarrassed at the way the words just fell out of his mouth Jared turned his face into the pillow.

"Oh god," Jensen groaned softly, only just realizing his fingers had been inching their way down his boxers, just under the hem. "Your... your voice it makes my skin tingle. Makes my heart race..." he swallowed thickly and pushed his hand lower, grazing his fingers along the side of his surprisingly hard flesh. "Yes. Yes I'm... touching myself. I'm... god I've never been this turned on just by talking to someone," he chuckled deeply, letting out a half moan as his fingers loosely curled around his skin. "Are you touching yourself?"

A small moan escaped Jared's lips as his hand slid down his body, "I... I've never done this..." His palm slid down over the swelling bulge at the front of his boxers and he hissed out a small sigh. "Jensen? I ... what ..." He took in a shuddering breathe and pressed his palm hard against the hard heat of his arousal. "I'm ... rubbing myself... I... want..." His lips puffed out a breath and he shifted his hips slightly on the bed.

Jensen's chest shook slightly as he inhaled, mind reeling with the sudden turn of events. "Boxers... take them off," he murmured, pulling his hand out and tilting his head to the side to hold the phone in place as he lifted his hips and pulled the elastic up, sliding it down quickly and kicking them off. "God I... I can just imagine how good you look naked... what it would feel like to touch your cock." Jensen rubbed his fingers hard into his hipbone, wetting his suddenly dry lips, "stroke yourself Jared, and imagine it's my hand on you."

Shoving his boxers down clumsily Jared kicked his feet loose of them. "I...Jensen ... will we do this?" Jared's voice was husky and thick, heavy in his chest. His hand slid down over his belly, fingers curling around his swollen cock. The weight of it, the heat made Jared arch his back up off the mattress. "Yes," he whispered then moaned as his fingers stroked up his hard flesh. "I'm... I wish it was you...your hand on me..." Another soft moan escaped his lips, "talk to me... need to hear you."

"Jesus I wish I were there too..." Jensen murmured voice thick and deep with arousal. He pressed his palm into his balls, rolling the skin slowly under his touch and moaning. "I would want to taste you... would you like that? Me wrapping my mouth around your cock, sucking you in, tasting you... _god_ I bet you taste so good. I'd touch every inch of you, kiss every inch... can you imagine my lips on you Jared?" Jensen's hand slid up once more to wrap around the base of hard flesh, squeezing roughly before dragging up, moaning louder.

"I would ... like that ... your lips..." Jared's mind flashed to the photo of Jensen in his mind. "They're perfect," his fingers stroked faster, heat pooling in his belly like hot lead. _God_ , he'd never been so turned on by anything before. He almost dropped the phone, tightened his grip on it and sighed out Jensen's name. "I want... can I touch you... when ... I wanna feel how ...h..hard you are. _Oh God_." Jared could feel his orgasm swelling inside of him already. _So long_ since someone... made him feel this way. "Jensen..." he murmured, "I... want... if your mouth, _fuck_..." Jared's body was trembling, lust slamming into him in waves, "come in your mouth." It made Jared feel guilty just to say the words, but _God_ he could just about feel it, _feel_ Jensen's lips on his cock.

Words were lost to him for a few minutes as Jensen's paced increased, hand stroking hard and fast along his swollen flesh. "J-jared..." he panted out the name, hips writing along the mattress. "God... fuck yes... want that... you coming in my mouth... god I'd swallow it all... just to taste you..." Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, eyes snapping closed as he thought of Jared's pictures, the sharp lines, tanned skin, the fact that Jared had no fucking idea how _hot_ he was. "Touch... would want you to touch me everywhere... god I can imagine your hand on me... you close Jared?" He pressed the phone harder against the side of his face, moaning low and deep into the line, "gonna come for me? Gonna come just from hearing me talk to you... moaning for you..." Jensen trailed off in another soft gasp, thumb circling and rubbing hard down into the head of his cock.

Jared's breath hitched in his chest, his spine twisted hard as his hips shot forward into his hand. "I'm... I'm..." Jared could barely squeeze the words out. Moaning loudly he slid his fingers down over his balls and then straight back up over his burning flesh. "Gonna come ... for you, your voice. Want you..." he murmured. "I... _fuck_ I want my hands on you, feel your skin, your body..." Jared gasped, heat shooting through his body in waves as his orgasm started low inside him. "Jens..." his voice broke off in a long moan as he came, thick, hot, and wet across his hand and up over his belly. "Jensen..." he mumbled, voice thick with desire. His hips jolted forward as pleasure surged through his body.

The sound of Jared coming, the way his name caught in the man's throat, shot pleasure through Jensen's body quick enough to make his mind spin. Jensen moaned loudly, head rolling back into the pillow, hips jerking up off the bed. " _God_ Jared I want... fuck I want you to... all that... touch..." he groaned out the words as his orgasm crashed into him, tightening his muscles, pulling him over the edge. Come spurted up across his fingers, abs, body shaking slightly from the intensity, mind trained on Jared's occasional moan through the line. Jensen nearly melted down into the mattress as his release twitched through him. "Damn..." he breathed, struggling to catch his breath.”That was... really fucking good."

Jared murmured something that might have been a sound of agreement. He sank back down against his mattress, arm lying limply across his body. He breathed in and out, focusing on the sound of Jensen on the other end of the line as he tried to gain control of himself. "'k...m'good," he mumbled flinging his other arm out to the side to hand off the edge of the mattress. "Never... done that before."

"No, me either," Jensen murmured sleepily, flopping over enough to grab his shirt off the floor and swipe it along his body. "Definitely wouldn't say no to doing it again though," he pointed out, small chuckle falling from his lips.

Somehow, managing to find the energy for a small laugh, Jared groaned and reached down in the bed to find his boxers. "Just a sec..." Putting the phone down, he climbed up off the bed, cleaned himself off and stumbled across to the light switch to flick it off. He fell back into the bed and rooted around for his phone. "Hi...wow...that was... “Jared rubbed his hand across his mouth.

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, smile growing across his lips as he settled under his blanket and rolled onto his side. "Never thought phone sex would be that... hot. Guess I was wrong," he chuckled softly and let his eyes close once more. "Can I call you tomorrow? Or will you call me?"

"Y...You call me," Jared settled back down into his bed. "Then I'll know...things are okay." He smiled, sleep already tugging at him. "Ya wore me out," he sighed.

"I have mad voice skills apparently," Jensen mused, listening to Jared's voice slowing, evening out. "I'll call you tomorrow, not too early I promise." He smiled softly, contemplating just listening to Jared until he fell asleep.

"Okay...Jensen... I _really_... l..like you." Jared licked his lips. "Night."

Heart skipping a beat, Jensen whispered, "I really like you too Jared. Goodnight." With a small sigh he pulled the overheated phone back and thumbed it off, mustering up just enough energy to plug it in before burrowing down in his blankets and closing his eyes with a content sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared felt different; felt like _things_ were different when he woke up in the morning. His phone had beeped shortly after he'd opened his eyes and he was smiling when he opened a text message from Jensen just simply saying _morning_. Throughout the day they texted, sent photos and Jared actually managed to get some studying done in between. Exams were coming quickly and Jared didn't want to fall behind now after staying on top of things for so long. Slogging through half of the rough draft of a paper and reading his assigned chapters in two classes shot the rest of Jared's day and by the time he fell face down on his bed he was pleased to end his day with a call from Jensen.

It was strange how quickly they settled into a routine... a strange routine of _not_ seeing each other. Sandy kept up her gentle prodding, insisting that there was no reason that Jared shouldn't actually _suck it up_ and meet Jensen. Naturally, she's figured out that things had _progressed_ between the two men. One look at Jared's face when he made a comment about the phone had her teasing him for hours until he caved and told her part of what had happened. There were _some_ things Sandy wouldn't pry out of Jared no matter how much she tickled and attacked. Jensen, of course, was amused by Sandy's persistence and asked once more if they might meet for coffee. Jared said no, quietly, painfully and somehow, the fact that Jensen accepted his answer with a gentle grace made him feel worse.

The days blurred together. Phone calls, laughter, the ache of want, nights of murmured desire and sighs. Jared knew that things had to move forward somehow, he just felt rooted to the spot somehow. Things were good, Jensen was in his life and he was comfortable. Sandy pushed gently. Jared resisted. Jensen was patient. The week moved on around them. Soon, it was time for Jensen's show and Jared found himself eager to listen. He'd started to think of Jensen as _his_ and the idea of hearing him on the radio and _knowing_ how they felt about one another was sending sparks of desire through Jared. He'd even begged off his nightly phone call to Jensen, wanting to savour the sound of his voice when it finally came on the radio. When he finally heard Jensen's voice he was tucked into bed, lying on his side, phone in his hand.

 **"There's the song of the week ladies and gents, starting us off in what I've been told is the most ridiculously sappy song of the week I've played so far. I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It's sweet and fitting and for someone so stuff it Chris. In case you missed the memo you're listening to CKVR 88.9 on FM1 and this is Jensen Ackles and I've been having a great week. We're gonna have ourselves a great show tonight. For the next three hours I plan on transferring my good mood via radio waves. It's Friday night students and there's very little reason not to celebrate. Tonight's question night I've decided. So call in, make your requests, ask questions about me or life or the universe and I'll do my best to answer. Gonna play Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye now then we'll come back for a couple questions so don't hesitate in calling."**

Jensen easily slipped through the motions along the DJ station, humming softly along with the song. It had been such a good week and even though he was ready for _more_ when it came to Jared he was _happy_. Probably more than he had been in a long time. Every time he spoke with Jared - which was quite frequently via calls and texts - Jensen felt the hope and potential and connection between them. Of course he was suffering through a nearly constant slew of teasing comments from his friends - especially when he changed his background picture on his phone to one Jared had sent that contained half his face and hand half obscured by sunshine. Jensen glanced up at Chris as a paper was slid in front of him with a list of questions and requests. More than anything he wanted to just play songs the entire time so he could talk to Jared but he'd basically played mostly songs last Friday so he was playing nice for the sake of his job.

 **"That was Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye and yes, it was cheesy and slightly techno and maybe against all my usual morals but _seriously_ you should try bum dancing to that in your car. Loads of fun. We got a couple questions during that song so let's start with the first one. Katie wants to know my best study advice. That's an easy one. Do it sober, somewhere quiet and having books often helps. Also, if your roommates are anything like mine, probably won't be able to do it at home. Libraries people, they're there for a reason. Alright the next question is from Harriet who wants to know if I'm available. Oh well that's flattering that you'd even care... no. No I'm not available. Yes I would definitely say I'm taken. Let's do a couple more songs yeah? This next one is for Michelle who requested Learning to Fly by Tom Petty. Enjoy."**

The moment the song was playing and his mic was off Jensen was spinning in his seat, glaring daggers at Chris through the window. "You did that on purpose just to get me to fumble you asshole," Jensen huffed, rolling his eyes when Chris merely smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "If this freaks Jared out I'm going to skin you alive you hear?" He threatened and wasn't in the least bit surprise when Chris simply flipped him off before grabbing the phone.

Jensen turned back to his own set of phone lines and frowned. It was always like a game with him, trying to figure out which one Jared might be on, seeing if they could somehow magically share the information without even speaking. Assuming Jared was calling at all. Jensen had basically just declared they were dating via the radio and even though nobody outside close friends knew who he was referring to, it seemed like a pretty presumptuous step to take. The first line he picked up was a question and he wrote it down quickly before switching to the next, which was a request, and the following which was also a request. Jensen was starting to give up on the idea that Jared was going to call now and his heart quickened slightly in worry as he picked up the next line, "This is Jensen, how's it going?"

There was already a grin on Jared's face. He knew Jensen and he _knew_ that he'd be worried about what he'd said. The man had done a remarkable job of being patient and, basically, humouring all of Jared's insecurity. "I just heard that you're unavailable," Jared tried to keep his voice serious, "and _that_ would really bother me accept for the fact that I'm already ... pretty much," the smile on his face faded, "falling in love with this guy that I'm seeing." He had no idea where it had come from. No idea at all. He knew that his feelings for Jensen had been growing, that it was more than a friendship. "Can I hang up and call again? Pretend I didn't say that?" Jared's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Absolutely not," Jensen grinned, dropping back into his chair and sighing softly, letting the word _love_ register vaguely along his senses. "I'm glad it was okay to say that. I thought maybe just assuming you were my boyfriend was kind of crossing a line or something. I'm good at being a paranoid freak," he chuckled and shifted forward once more to line up a queue of songs. "I've missed you today. Been super busy? How did that test in Chem go?" Jensen was used to the permanent grin that split his lips whenever he spoke with Jared but the eye roll from Chris told him he had to look about as goofy as Jared occasionally made him feel.

"My test was okay, glad it's over. I wasn't busy just wanted to save up... talking to you I mean." Jared shrugged even though Jensen couldn't see him. "You know ... like before we knew each other ... and I would wait all night to hear your voice." Smiling, Jared wriggled down under his covers. "How was your day?"

Jensen chuckled softly, drumming his fingers along the arm of his chair. "Good. I turned in this epic paper I've been writing for months. Twenty pages, I may have poured my soul into that very thing." He rubbed his fingers across his lips and murmured, "so got any requests for me tonight?"

"You're doing fine without me," Jared said. "Do you have to go?" He knew it was difficult for Jensen to stay on the phone sometime while he was DJ'ing, he'd become more popular and he and Chris received a lot of calls during each show. Still, he was a bit thrilled that he could call Jensen and _know_ that what they had... was special. Jared couldn't help smiling, after all, if he knew Sandy she would have been listening to the radio this evening as well. No doubt he would get a phone call eventually about the dedication.

"I'm good for a few; got a set all lined up to go so all I have to deal with is Chris' looks. Which could probably shake a weaker man but I consider myself immune," he laughed as Chris looked up at him. "Got any big weekend plans?" Jensen was hinting and he knew Jared was likely to get that. More than anything Jensen wanted to _meet_ Jared and it took all his patience to not do some serious online research to find the guy on his own, no matter how much work it would take.

"Promised Sandy some quality time. She says I have to leave my phone behind or I spend all my time checking it for messages from you." Jared's smile faded slightly. "Why?" His voice got even quieter. "Did you have... something in mind?" Just _thinking_ about trying to set up a meeting with Jensen made anxiety flood through him. There were so many things that could go wrong. After all, Jensen might not even like him once they met in person - it could be completely different. "Are you asking..."

"You know I'm always asking," Jensen chuckled, wondering briefly if he should just lay it out there again. "I'm free on Sunday. And I'll be getting coffee in the afternoon, around one, at Mimi's... just in case you were curious," he rubbed his fingers into his temple, waiting for Jared to politely decline.

"Mimi's," Jared murmured. "Is ...is that the one b..by the movie theatre downtown?" He lifted a hand to his mouth and chewed at the side of his thumb for a few moments. "I think maybe I've been there w...with San before." Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth Jared listened hard for any sound on the other end of the line.

Jensen sat up slightly, heart quickening. "Yeah, that's the one. They have really good muffins," he swallowed thickly and tried to calm the upsurge of hope rising in him. "Do you think... I mean... if you don't have plans or something..."

Jared cleared his throat, feeling adrenaline surging through his veins. "You ... sure? Sure you want to?" Jared felt like he'd made some progress; he wasn't the same guy he'd been even a couple of weeks ago but still. There was always that niggling feeling that things would go wrong, go south the moment they met.

"God yeah, more than anything," Jensen's face lit up in a grin and he turned to look at Chris who was watching him with a bemused smile. "So you'll come? At one o'clock?"

Lips pressed into a thin white line, fingers clenched into a tight fist, Jared thought long and hard about what the best answer was. "I p..promise to try?" It felt like the biggest sentence he'd ever said, was certainly one of the most important ones and maybe ... Jared believed it a little. Maybe, he could make it. "Could I bring San?"

Jensen's heart fell slightly but he nodded then said aloud, "sure if you wanted to." He fell back in his chair and spun slightly to look over at his equipment. "It's okay if you can't make it, I understand."

It wasn't quite the reaction Jared had hoped for. "You're d..disappointed. Should I not involve Sandy? I just... I rely on her a lot, too much, I guess. The thing is, if I say yes, and then I can't make it - or - I get...if things go bad... then what?" Jared shifted on his bed, eyes opening to stare at the blank white ceiling. "Maybe...maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Don't Jared... you always get like this whenever..." Jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen maybe you just need some more time. I'll be there on Sunday, if you want to come you can, if you need to bring Sandy that's fine, but if it doesn't work out that's okay. We have a good thing going here; I don't want to let that go."

"Yeah," Jared agreed, "I need more time." Sighing, he switched the phone to his other ear and sat up. "I guess I'd better get some sleep. I have a lot ... to do this weekend." He scratched at the side of his nose. There was nothing he hated more than letting Jensen down. It nearly always came down to this though, people would say they understood ... but ... Jared was starting to think that there were some things that you just couldn't fully comprehend unless you dealt with it firsthand.

Jensen sighed once more. He needed to remember to stop asking Jared to meet; it always made things so shaky between them. Jensen felt like he was always just holding onto Jared by a thread but he _knew_ it was worth it, if they just had the chance. "Alright, if you need to go. Will you call me tomorrow?" His heart was doing the usual weird twist thing it did whenever he was uncertain if he'd be hearing from Jared again after a particular conversation.

"Yeah," Jared agreed softly, "sure... I'll try." Sometimes, he wished that he'd never made that first phone call to Jensen and started himself down this crazy path. "You t..take care." What Jared wanted to say was that he would do everything in his power to get himself there on Sunday. Maybe he could get as far as ... standing there somewhere, near to Jensen without talking to him. Shaking his head slowly, Jared flopped back down on his bed.

"Bye Jared," Jensen whispered before disconnecting the line, head dropping down hard onto the table. This was the most complicated kind of relationship he'd ever been in.

"Bye," Jared sighed to the silent phone.

-=-=-=-

When Jared woke up, the first thing he did was check his cell phone for any messages from Jensen. There were no messages, but Jared had half expected that. He and Jensen had done this dance before. Jensen would ask to meet him, Jared would react hesitantly, Jensen would relent quickly, Jared felt guilty ... rinse and repeat. He knew that Jensen would give him space, and somehow they would make their way through the crap to the place, once more, where they were comfortable. Jared just didn't know how much of a tolerance they both had for it; how many times could it happen before the routine would break and one of them simply would have had enough.

The second thing Jared did when he woke up was phone Sandy and tell her that his mental well-being was far more important that _her_ beauty sleep because she was already the most adorable female on the planet. She muttered and protested but Jared knew she would get up, if only because he threatened to come down and sit on her. After three text messages, two more nagging phone calls and Jared basically busting in to Sandy's room they were ready to go. Well, Jared was dragging Sandy out into the morning sunlight

"Sandy, move your ass." Jared considered picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Jared," Sandy groaned, slipping sunglasses over her eyes and shuffling the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "Remind me why I love you because I'm seriously starting to forget the reasons. What is the big issue?" She quickened her step slightly to keep up with Jared, carding a hand through her hair.

Huffing out a frustrated breath Jared slung his arm over her slight shoulders. "Okay, I was hoping that I could just get you there without telling you. The thing is Jensen asked me out, well, to meet him. Again." The slightest sensation of disappointment ran through Jared when he thought about the way his last phone call with Jensen had ended.

"And you said no as usual," Sandy said, not missing a beat. "So what? Now we're going to stalk his house or something? We could just randomly show up. Oh man that would be funny," she grinned, glancing up at Jared with a sideways slide of eyes. "Relax Jared I'm kidding. So you said no, he apologized for asking, you feel guilty, haven't I heard this story?"

"I... didn't say no." Jared kept his eyes on the sidewalks as he tried to slow his step so Sandy could keep up without jogging. "And I'm sorry if my _story_ is getting predictable." He sniffed and tried to look hurt, it was pretty hopeless though. If there were one person in Jared's world he _knew_ cared about him, it was Sandy.

Sandy looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, "you said yes? Oh my god Jared are we going there now?" She bounced with excitement at the thought, looking around as if Jensen would magically appear in front of them.

"It's a test," he muttered.

"A test?" Sandy's smile dropped. "Alright Jared, I'm done playing the game. Details, facts, lay it out for me my dear because it's _early_."

"He's going to be there at one o'clock Sunday. Today, we're going there to see what it's like. To see...," Jared sighed. "I promised him I would _try_."

"Alright..." Sandy nodded slowly and leaned into him slightly as they walked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "So, we're gonna see what it's like... and then... what? As long as the walls aren't painted with clowns and people don't try to hug you when you walk in the door you'll think about going?"

Jared had done nothing but think about it since he'd told Jensen he would try to be there. "San, I really want to. I mean, wow, can you imagine? We ... we have this kind of _chemistry_ and I can't even ... " Shaking his head he tightened his grip on Sandy's arm. "It feels like it could be a big thing, but _God_. Just thinking about it, I break out in a fuckin' cold sweat, I shake and ... my heart feels like it's gonna fly right out of my chest." Turning his head he peered down at her. "I just don't know if I can...it's so many things. Not just meeting him, it's the crowd, the people, a place I've never been. So - I figured if you and I went there today ... maybe it might help."

"I hope so," Sandy nodded and slid back slightly, taking Jared's hand and squeezing it softly. Her lips purse together for a moment, fingers fluttering over them before she sighed, "I want you to be happy with him Jared. But more than that I want you to be _happy_ so, we'll figure this out okay? Cause that's what you and I do for each other? Help one another when we need it?"

"I hope you know," he leaned down and kissed the top of Sandy's head, "how important you are to me." Without Sandy, Jared's life would be so different. As his eyes moved back to the path ahead of them he noticed the sign for _Mimi's_. "Hey, there..." he pointed up ahead, "you been there before?"

"Nope, I haven't," Sandy shook her head, stepping forward. Her steps immediately drew to a stop though as the shop's door open and out walked Jensen, followed by a tall brunette, both wearing what looked like running gear. Sandy squeaked and glanced up at Jared before looking back, "That's him! Jared that's him!"

"Fuck," Jared hissed. He started tugging Sandy toward the closest doorway he could see. "C'mon... get... San..." For someone as light as she was, she dug her heels in and presented a formidable obstacle. Jared's eyes were glued to Jensen's face. The man was even better looking in person, his hair had a red tinge in the sunlight and just at that moment he threw his head back and laughed and Jared froze. The sound was faint from where they were standing but it ... was everything that Jared had thought. His heart fluttered, then his chest tightened and he renewed his efforts to tug Sandy out of sight.

"He can't see us, c'mon Jared this is the perfect chance to see what he's like in public!" Sandy insisted, gesturing to the men as they took a table under an open umbrella. "Which one do you think that is with him? He's really cute. Like _really_ cute," she grinned and tugged Jared back.

"He's gorgeous," Jared sighed as he took another step back. "I... no way. I'm not going." Shaking his head he darted over to the closest door way and leaned hard back against the wall. Pressing his hand flat against his chest he tried to take a few deep breaths.

With a soft sigh Sandy turned and walked to him, reaching out to pat his arm. "You're just as gorgeous, if not more so. Don't you want to be with him? Be the one sitting over there and making him laugh? Think about when you first met me, I know you were nervous but we made it work. And now we're the best of friends, you could do that with Jensen. Only you'd be more," she smiled reassuringly up at him, using her best puppy dog look that she'd trained just for persuading Jared.

Looking down at her, Jared reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair. "That was a bit different, you practically leapt on me." His lips twitched into a nervous smile and he slid closer to the edge of the wall, peering around to catch a glimpse of Jensen.

"Who's to say he wouldn't?" Sandy suggested, grinning brightly at him before sliding back slightly to peer at the table where the two men were. Or had been. It was now unoccupied. She pouted for a moment until her eyes landed on the pair walking their way, chatting casually. "Uh... Jared..." she whispered, stepping closer to him. She could see the moment it happened. Jensen looked right at her and her mind flashed to the picture Jared had sent of the two of them a couple of days ago. Jensen’s eyes widened slightly and automatically shifted and she watched as his face went blank then lit up as his gaze landed on Jared and fixed there.

Jensen had been having a mostly normal morning outside the disappointment of hearing nothing from Jared. Everything was going as it usually would on any other Saturday until he spotted Sandy. His mind reeled as his gaze turned and there... was Jared. "Oh shit," he whispered and Misha turned to him curiously, following his gaze. Jensen could hear the echoed sentiment even as he stepped quicker forward, heart leaping in his chest. Jared was _so_ much better looking in person, incredibly tall like he'd said, body thin but in the perfect way. He tried to resist the urge to run toward them, approaching like he would a startled animal. "Jared..." he murmured in faint surprise, eyes dropping once to Sandy as she squeaked then back up to the man. ”Hi," he managed, knowing it wasn't the best line but it was all his brain could provide.

Jared's hands slid over Sandy's shoulders as she slid protectively in front of him out of habit. He started shaking, sucking his bottom lip into him mouth, head dipping down quickly. "San," he whispered, fingers curling hard into her shoulders. Before he'd looked down, Jared had glimpsed the green of Jensen's eyes and it had melted something in his heart. _God_ , the man was about as close to perfect as anyone that Jared had ever seen.

"Hi," Sandy greets naturally, watching Jensen's eyes barely flicker down to her before shooting back up to Jared. "Um... we didn't think you'd be here. Wow, it's the real life Jensen. This is... a surprise," she giggled nervously and looked over his shoulder at his friend standing there. "Hi I'm Sandy."

"Oh, I know," Misha grinned and stepped forward to shake her hand. "I'm Misha, nice to meet you." He stood there for a moment before elbowing Jensen in the side and tilting his head slight in indication.

"Oh right, sorry, hi Sandy," Jensen smiled softly and reached out to take her hand as well, dipping slightly to press a kiss to the top of her hand. "It's a real pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Sandy blushed and nodded, taking her hand back and looking back over her shoulder at Jared. "You too Jensen. On all accounts. The nice to meet you and heard a lot about you thing. Um..." She pressed back into Jared reassuringly, shoulders slightly tense with the unexpected. "Jared?" She whispered, tilting her head up toward him.

"I... should we go?" Jensen stepped back slightly, catching his lower lip between his teeth and looking over at Misha who simply shrugged. "I'm sorry Jared; I didn't know you'd... well... um..." It was such a _shock_ to see Jared here and the urge to pull him into his arms was almost too intense to ignore. If it hadn't been for the knowledge that Jared would likely run for the hills, he would have done exactly that.

Trembling, Jared squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then opened them and forced himself to look up. "Don't go," he whispered as he finally made eye-contact with Jensen. He swallowed, feeling like he could be sick at any moment. Sure he was hurting Sandy he loosened his grip a little and slid his hands down to her waist. Jensen's eyes were gorgeous. Jared could feel his breath quicken, heart beat tapping away faster and faster. "I... y..you ..." Jared blew out a breath and started over. "You're gorgeous... in p..person."

Jensen's smile brightened slightly and he dipped his head down slightly as a faint blush coloured his cheeks. "Thanks. You're just..." Jensen's eyes lifted once more, staring at Jared greedily as if he couldn't get enough of the _real_ sight of him. He couldn't. "Stunning. And tall. I mean, I knew you were tall but you're like... really tall. Not that it's a bad thing because it's not you look good tall. Tall works on you. It's very fitting. You being... tall." Jensen's palm came up to slide along his face, eyes rolling in annoyance at himself.

"What Jensen is trying to say," Misha added, grinning brightly as his arm dropped over Jensen's shoulder. "Is apparently you're tall."

Sandy snorted in amusement and her hand dropped to rest over Jared's and squeeze reassuringly. "He is tall. I'll give you that."

Focusing on trying to breathe, Jared slid slightly out from behind Sandy. Blinking rapidly, heart thundering Jared couldn't take his eyes off Jensen's. "Very green," he murmured. His hand moved up Sandy's back and settled on her hair. "Y..Your eyes," he said when a brief look of confusion flitted across Jensen's face. Possibly only a couple of feet separated them but to Jared it seemed like a thousand miles. Tilting his head sideways he glanced at Misha. "Hi, Misha."

"Hey," Misha nodded, clear amusement spread across his face. "Man, if this doesn't get Mike to start join us on our morning runs nothing will."

Jensen tilted his head back with a laugh, looking over at his roommate and shaking his head, "nope. I don't even think _this_ is enough to get Mike out of bed before ten AM." Glancing back at Jared and Sandy he grinned and shrugged, "the guy has real time management issues."

"No he has real _drink too much_ issues," Misha snorted, looking between the three slowly before stepping back. "Speaking of Mike, I've got an appointment in an hour and am in desperate need of a shower. Nice to meet you both, I hope to see more of you," his eyes lingered on Sandy before lifting to Jared, hand extending to clap Jensen on the shoulder. "See you at home Jenny."

Jensen cringed at the nickname as Misha turned with a laugh and started off down the road, not even waiting to hear Sandy's faint goodbye. "I have no idea why that came with a _speaking of Mike_ and, well, I don't want to know."

Jared slid further out from behind Sandy, drawn forward by Jensen's laughter. It sounded better in person, the kind of laugh that instantly made Jared's lips tug up into a slight smile. "D..Do you have one too?" Jared's voice wavered, soft and unimposing. It was like Jared was riding the wake of the conversation, a few seconds behind everyone else, slightly too slow.

"A meeting?" Jensen asked softly, small smile on his face. "No... I am meeting free," he glanced down at Sandy and smiled brighter, keeping himself in place though each time Jared moved forward he was tempted to meet the step. "What are you two up too?"

"We were getting some coffee," Sandy answered smoothly, taking a small step to the side away from Jared, gently encouraging him on. "Then Jared was going to take me to the mall because he woke me up _way_ too early. Right Jared?" She glanced up at him, grinning widely.

Jared sucked a deep breath into his lungs, blinking slowly. His eyes moved down to Sandy's, brow furrowing, "the mall?" He didn't remember saying anything about the mall. "Jensen..." he liked the way the man's name felt on his tongue. Taking a small step closer, Jared's hand slid out of Sandy's hair and he held it out toward Jensen; the tremor in his hand was obvious but so was the fact that he was reaching out for Jensen. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Jensen's face if he was disappointed...or worse, the million other things that plagued Jared.

For a moment his nostrils flared and he looked at Sandy who simply grinned as if she were proud of Jared. Jensen's hand lifted and curled around Jared's, fitting easily against his palm. The touch was warm, pleasant, sending sparks up his arm and all Jensen could think was _more_. Stepping in he let their arms press between them as he took what was a big risk and pulled Jared in for a hug, free arm wrapping around Jared's shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric along his back. "God it's good to _see_ you," he murmured right beside Jared's ear, already loosening his grip to pull back in case Jared completely freaked.

The thing was, shock aside, Jared had pretty much never felt more like he belonged somewhere. _Right there, in Jensen's arms._ Hearing that voice so close to his ears, feeling the warmth of Jensen's breath made Jared feel a bit like the world was tilting sideways. Closing his eyes he slid his arms around Jensen's shoulders just as Jensen started to move back slightly and ended up falling heavily against him. Laughing softly, the sound tight and unfamiliar Jared turned his face into Jensen's neck, lips brushing the warm skin below his ear. He clung tightly to Jensen, eyes closed, trying to recapture the comfort he felt so many times on the phone.

Jensen was quick to step back in, securing his arms tightly around Jared, inhaling sharply to learn the smell of him. He'd never tried to imagine it before and now he could barely name it, something sweet and pleasant, swirling around his senses. Jensen's hand moved up to cradle along the back of Jared's neck, holding him as close as possible. It felt _so_ much better than he ever could have imagined as his body seemed to thrum with heat and life, as if it were reassuring him that Jared was real, that this thing between them was real. "Jared..." he whispered, hand splaying wide in between Jared's shoulder blades. He never wanted to let him go and the intensity of all their conversations suddenly weighed on him like a pleasant, burning weight.

Jensen's shoulders were broad and firm under Jared's hand and his fingers curled into the fabric of Jensen's jogging shirt. If anyone had told Jared he would be standing there with Jensen's arms wrapped around him when he'd woken up that morning he would have said they were crazy. But, it felt so good. Jensen was warm, smelled faintly of cologne, the fresh sweat brought on by his run. His hair was soft where it rested against Jared's cheek and even though his heart was still thundering in his chest he felt like less like he was going to die and more like he might actually be _alive_. His nose moved down the shell of Jensen's ear and he let out a sigh, "Jensen?"

A small, happy burst of laughter fell from Jensen's lips and he squeezed Jared, tilting slightly into the puff of air along his skin. "Yeah?" He whispered, completely caught up in the moment, forgetting that they were standing beside some building and that Sandy was waiting by them, probably watching. It was just _Jared_.

"W..Will you," Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's cheek, barely touching, shy, heart almost stopping, "have coffee with us now?" He wasn't sure he could actually let go of Jensen unless he had a purpose and he really needed to sit down before he passed out.

Jensen chuckled and nodded, and slid back slightly, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Jared, hand sliding through his hair. "I would love to have coffee with you now." His eyes slid over to Sandy and he grinned. "Both of you."

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen," Sandy sighed blissfully, bright smile on her lips.

As if he suddenly remembered she was there, Jared turned and reached out for her hand. Stepping back he pulled out of Jensen's arms and could feel the red creeping up his neck to his already ruddy cheeks. "Holy shit," he murmured, "I gotta sit down." Laughing softly he pulled Sandy toward the coffee shop, never really taking his eyes off Jensen for long. "You're real," he said softly, tripping and recovering at the last moment.

Smiling softly Jensen nodded, falling easily into step beside Jared. "I have been my entire life. Funny that," he grinned at Jared, letting their shoulders brush purposefully together.

"Jared," Sandy whispered quietly from Jared's side. "You should be holding _his_ hand not mine," she pointed out, shaking her head with an amused grin.

Yet again, Jared blushed about fifty different shades of red. "I didn't know ... if...." His eyes darted to Jensen's and he smiled nervously. Letting Sandy's hand fall from his he reached out and brushed his fingers against Jensen's. Clearing his throat he felt the familiar nerves sparking to life within him again, withdrew his hand and stepped forward to reclaim the table that Jensen and Misha had occupied earlier. Sinking down into a chair he blew out a breath and waited for the others.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jensen whispered to Sandy as they headed for the table.

"Yeah, I think so," Sandy grinned and stopped short of the table, gesturing toward the door of the shop. "I'm gonna get something. Jared you want your usual? Jensen, can I get you anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," Jensen shook his head, smiling softly at her as he took the seat beside Jared, scooting the chair closer to him than need be.

"Yes, please..." Jared pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to Sandy along with the look of absolute adoration he gave her. Without her, this day would have certainly gone a different way. He watched her walk away and turned slightly, peer at Jensen from under his bangs. "I... w..wanted to hold your hand." Twisting his own hands together in his lap, his eyes darted up to watch Sandy disappear inside the coffee shop. _Alone_.

Smiling Jensen nodded, "I thought that might have been the idea." Jensen held his palm out, staring at Jared openly, still not completely convinced that he was really there. "I'm okay with you holding my hand whenever you want to. I can't believe you're here..." he chuckled softly, eyes flickering along Jared's face to watch the change in his appearance.

A smile flitted across Jared's lips and his eyes moved quickly over the other tables. "Someone ... someone might see," he murmured, fingers threading and pulling apart in his lap. He had no idea if Jensen wanted to be so bold in public; after all, he was a good looking man. Jared could already tell that people liked to look at Jensen. There was a table of women a short distance away who kept shooting glances at him. "They're... they're staring at you." Jared's smile widened briefly and he dropped his eyes back to his hands before slide one closer to Jensen's hand.

"Maybe they're staring at you," Jensen pointed out, lips tilting up in a slight smirk. "I know I'm staring at you, quite openly in fact." Jensen's fingers twitched forward, closer to Jared's. He considered closing the distance but he had no idea which action might be the one to send Jared running and that was definitely not something he wanted. "Also, I don't care if people see. They can just be jealous that I get to touch you in any way."

Staring at their hands, so close together, Jared slid his fingers over Jensen's palm. As his fingers threaded through Jensen's his heart fluttered oddly in his chest and he gasped, smiled, and a small laugh escaped his lips. The smile stayed on his face that time. Heat raced up his arm and skittered across his chest and when he lift his eyes to Jensen's face the expression there took his breath away. "I.. I probably won't be here t..tomorrow." Jared shrugged a shoulder and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Um, okay..." Jensen nodded, squeezing Jared's hand softly. "I'm not sure how to take that," he chuckled softly, letting his thumb slid across the top of Jared's hand. It felt so natural to hold Jared's hand, the warmth that spread up along his arm was soothing, thrilling, and Jensen couldn't resist shifting his leg slightly until his knee bumped Jared's.

"S'like fire," Jared murmured. Blinking he stared into Jensen's eyes, _so_ green, his free hand fluttered up so he could brush the pads of his fingers across the freckles on Jensen's cheek. "Didn't say you had freckles," he said. As his thumb brushed close to Jensen's bottom lip, Jared sucked in a breath and pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry..." Averting his eyes he looked back at their hands, the way their fingers fit together.

"Don't apologize for that," Jensen swallowed thickly, dragging his tongue across his lips as if he could taste Jared's thumb. "I... I like it." He blew out a slow breath, pressing his knee more firmly into Jared's.

Sandy cleared her throat softly as she slid up to the table, setting Jared's drink in front of him and water in front of Jensen. "In case you're thirsty," she grinned at him before dropping into her seat, curling her fingers around her own cup. For a moment her eyes flickered to their linked hands before her grin grew impossibly wider. "Are we all getting along then?"

Beaming across at Sandy, Jared reached out for his coffee. "He doesn't seem to hate me." In case Jensen had any doubt about how he felt, Jared tightened his fingers on the other man's hand and pulled their hands onto his thigh. His eyes fluttered closed for a few moments and he sighed. Everywhere they touched, even where Jensen's knee was pressed against his, it was all heat and tingling. Jared's head was spinning and it wasn't until his coffee was halfway to his lips that he noticed his hand had stopped shaking.

"I most definitely don't hate you," Jensen chuckled and reached up with his free hand to snag the water Sandy had brought him and sipped from it. "Man, I just realized I'm in my running clothes... I must smell gross," he scrunched his nose up, turning his hand locked with Jared's so his fingers rested on denim. Heat coursed through him and he swallowed a large sip of water.

Sandy laughed and shook her head, "can't say how smell but I'm getting the feeling that you could be wearing neon green spandex and still look good." She glanced at Jared for confirmation, smiling brightly, eyes shining with pride for her friend.

"You smell good," Jared mumbled right before taking a sip of coffee. It was hot and burned his tongue and he ducked his head down and hissed. "Hot," he said quietly. Smiling across the table at Sandy, Jared put his coffee down and let his hand fall to the table. "We ... Sandy and I didn't know you would be here." Jared had read somewhere that a human heart had a maximum number of beats and considered the fact that if he spent a lot of time with Jensen he'd run out of heartbeats quickly.

"It's our usual spot," Jensen couldn't get the smile off his face, not that he really wanted too. "We live not that far from here so it's easy," he shrugged and jumped slightly when his phone chirped in his pocket. Pulling it out he read Misha's text: _lover boy sticking around?_ Before snorting and shaking his head. Looking up he caught both Sandy and Jared's curious gazes before laughing, "my friends aren't nearly as supportive as you are Sandy. I've recently become the center of most of their jokes."

"Typical guys," Sandy giggled, shaking her head at the thought. "Jared knows to treat me better than that otherwise I'd just disappear and his life would be so incomplete."

Jared's expression softened. "That's not funny," he huffed out a laugh. "Meeting Sandy," Jared turned slightly so he could look at Jensen, "she changed my life. She's all talk and she jokes about it ... but she's really special." Smiling, he looked back across the table at his best friend, heart swelling with emotion. After a few moments of silence Jared tried another sip of coffee then set the cup back on the table. "Let me guess... was the message from Misha? I bet he didn't have a meeting." Pressing his lips together Jared smiled shyly and squeezed Jensen's hand. "Will you come home with me?" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open... "I didn't mean..." Jared's eyes darted back to Sandy.

Sandy laughed loudly, Jensen joining in a moment later. "See Jared, I keep you around for moments just like this."

Shaking his head softly Jensen grinned and squeezed Jared's hand, reaching out with his free hand to trace Jared's jaw line and press it his chin up slightly. "I would be more than happy to come see your place, and don't worry; I'm taking that completely innocent. I will restrain myself from attacking you with my hands." Jensen grinned, thinking that Jared's embarrassed flush was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I... like you touching me." Jared's eyes darted back to Sandy's for a moment and he couldn't help grinning at her. "We can go to the mall some other time right?" Jared dragged his gaze away from his best friend and turned so he was facing Jensen. "We could see Sandy's room to. And, I can show you my radio." Jared let his fingers creep forward and curl over Jensen's thigh. "You said you were free tomorrow... does that mean you're busy tonight?" His eyes moved over Jensen's face, freckles, full lips, and the strong line of his jaw.

"Nothing that can't be missed," Jensen said easily. Sure, it was Chris' gig and the guy might be a little annoyed but Jensen had gone to all the others and this was a more than worthy cause. "I mean, if you were thinking you wanted to do something. Truthfully I'd be happy to spend the rest of the day and night and possibly forever with you but um..." Jensen flushed slightly and he glanced at Sandy. "Did he mention I lack a brain to mouth filter?"

"I listen to your show," Sandy pointed out, grinning widely at the two. "Jared makes me. So that and play by play's of your conversations, I put it together. _Also_ ," Sandy turned to Jared and grinned. "I have a date tonight, so I was actually lying about the mall. I need to get my hair done. And a manicure, and... other things. To be ready."

"A date?" Jared's head whipped back toward her, "is it Mr. Tall blond and handsome?" Snagging his coffee off the table he took another sip and settled back in his chair.

"Jonathan," Sandy nodded and smiled softly, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Date number three. He's... we're going to that fondue place, you know the one that's super expensive and you have to dress up for?" Sandy sighed wistfully and lifted a hand to pick at her nails. "I can't decide between the light purple dress, you know the one with the straps that fall just off my shoulders or that forest green one we picked up in the city last summer. What do you think?" Sandy lifted her gaze to Jared, pursing her lips in thought.

"No question," Jared tilted his head to the side, "the light purple one. That whole strap thing is _really_ sexy." Leaning closer to Jensen, Jared turned and lowered his voice. "Sandy's being wooed. Which is good, cause I really don't want to have to kick his ass." He turned to smile at Jensen and was surprised to find Jensen as close as he was. Eyes widening Jared swayed closer for a few moments then looked down. It felt like his heart was creeping slowly up the back of his throat.

"It's cute," Jensen nodded in agreement and barely resisted the urge to lean forward and brush his lips along the side of Jared's mouth. "I hope you have fun," he says to Sandy, forcing his eyes toward her and smiling.

"I think I will," she nodded and pushed up from her chair, tapping her empty cup on the table. "Well then, I should probably be on my way cause I need my prep time," Sandy moved to Jared, holding out her arms for him and grinning.

Pushing up out of his chair quickly, surprise flashed across Sandy's face. "W..Wait you have to go now?" He stepped forward and pulled Sandy into his arms ducking down to whisper, "what if I screw up?" His heart sped up again at the thought of her leaving. Or... maybe it was the thought of being alone with Jensen which was both enticing and terrifying all at the same time.

"You won't," Sandy insisted, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Look, you guys are hitting it off so well, you've been holding hands this entire time and you're not even shaking. You can _do_ this Jared," Sandy pulled back slightly, grinning up at Jared and nodding, half glancing at Jensen who stood slowly from his own chair.

Jared's smile faltered but he leaned down and kissed Sandy's cheek. "Thank you," he murmured. Taking a step back he sank back down into his chair ... hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch Sandy walk away. As ridiculous as it may seem to some people, Sandy was like his touchstone. She kept him grounded.

"It was nice to meet you Jensen," Sandy slid forward and hugged him tightly, smiling as he returned the sentiment. "Have fun. Text me later Jay," she ruffled his hair fondly before heading off in the opposite direction.

Jensen watched her go before slowly taking the seat beside Jared, rubbing his still tingling fingers together. "So... did you still want to do something? Or go somewhere? We could shave my beard off," Jensen smiled softly, hoping to shake the fear so obvious on Jared's face.

"I..." Jared scratched at his cheek, "can ... we go to my room? My place?" Looking down, Jared gripped his coffee tighter. "More comfortable...for me... if that's okay..." Jared shifted on his chair, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder and see if Sandy had disappeared. "I w..won't do anything, weird, or you know?" He shrugged.

"I'd like that," Jensen nodded, fleetingly considering asking Jared if they could swing by his place so he could change. He decided it wasn't the best idea, since Jared was already stuttering which meant he was nervous. "I can't promise I won't do anything weird," he added and grinned, pushing up from his chair once more and offering his hand to Jared.

Slipping his palm across Jensen's, Jared pulled himself up and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was curious by nature so the moment Jared showed him into his room he couldn't help dropping his hand - albeit a little reluctantly - and meandering around. There were pictures of Jared and his family up, a few of Sandy and him, school books and a TV. Nothing outside what would be in the normal college kid's room but Jensen feels the sharp thrill of it all. This was where most of his conversations with Jared had taken place and that makes it completely worth it. "I like it," he declared, turning to Jared and grinning. "It fits you."

Smiling, Jared leaned back against the door and tucked his hands behind him. "You can shower if you want." He looked down at the floor and drew in a long breath. "I mean if you want to - borrow some clothes. You d..don't have to ... I mean, I don't mind if you don't." Jared looked up, meeting Jensen's gaze and smiled. All the time he'd thought about having Jensen there, he'd never really gotten to the point where he figured out what would happen.

"Not sure your clothes would fit me," Jensen pointed out. "You're kind of tall," he added and grinned, lifting an arm to sniff himself. "I don't totally reek right? Because that's a major mood killer. Not that there's a mood. Or that there should be a mood. If we're feeling... moodish," Jensen's fingers twitched, ready to slide across his face in a classic gesture of _oh my god Jensen shut up._

Jared's mouth disappeared behind his hand again as he chewed on his thumb nail for a few moments. "I ... don't really know what to do now," Jared's voice was barely loud enough to hear even in the quiet of his room. What he _wanted_ was to be closer, he wanted Jensen's hand in his again, wanted to tell him about all the things he'd been wanting to say all the times they'd been on the phone so late at night.

"It's just like talking on the phone only you get to see what I look like when I put my foot in my mouth. Not literally of course because I'm bendy but not that much," Jensen grinned and slid over to the bed, dropping down on the edge and patting the spot by him. "I told my parents about you," he blurted out the first thing that popped into mind while searching for a conversation topic. Blushing slightly Jensen shrugged and toed out of his sneakers, "I thought my mom would freak when I used the word _boyfriend_ but she was actually pretty cool about it."

"You called me that?" Jared took a step closer, turned slightly so he could turn the stereo on and then took another step. Slipping his hands in his pockets he curled his shoulders forwards and looked down at Jensen's sneakers. "Do you run lots?" He shifted a little closer then turned quickly and sank down on the edge of the bed.

"I did call you that," Jensen nodded and smiled softly, leaning back on his hands, purposefully letting his arm rest behind Jared and press down into the mattress. "And I try to make a point to run a fair bit. I walk a lot too. I mean, I have a car but seriously it's only used once a week at best, everything is so close. The car is more for winter. Which is why I run, you know, so when I can't in winter it'll even out and um..." Jensen sighed softly and shook his head. "This is what I do when I'm nervous. I babble. And give way too much information."

Blinking a few times Jared turned slowly, leaning back a little. "You're nervous? Why are y..you nervous?" Jared couldn't imagine Jensen having much to be nervous about. Sinking back a little Jared found himself pressed up against Jensen's arm far too late to do much about it other than blush and gaze at him.

Heat coursed up his arm and Jensen swallowed thickly, turning to stare at Jared. For a moment his eyes drifted down to Jared's lips than slowly back up to his eyes. "I'm nervous... because I like you. A lot. More than a lot. I think I feel more for you than I've felt for any of my ex's combined and that's... kind of awesome and scary and I really want to kiss you but I'm a little worried that I'll be rushing head first into things again." Jensen wet his lips with the thought and whispered, "I tend to do that. Rushing thing."

"Would it be rushing?" Jared leaned all the way back against Jensen's arm and shifted so he was lying on his side. "When do p..people usually kiss?" Jared's experience was pretty limited and most of it was with Sandy. Seeing as she was in his arms within seconds of meeting him things had probably gone a little differently for them. His eyes moved down Jensen's face, along his neck, then over his tight t-shirt. He was built really well, muscular, and yet not too muscular.

"I don't think it would be rushing... we've known each other for more than a month, and if you counted all our phone calls as dates, this would be like... the fifteenth or something. So... that's a big deal," Jensen grinned, settling back to get a better view of Jared. "Most people kiss on their first date. And then well... we've had a few um... conversations..." Jensen's face flushed slightly as he realized he was probably lying near the exact spot Jared laid when they had phone sex. "Do... do you want to kiss me?" He asked quietly, eyes continuing to alternate between Jared's lips and gaze.

Nodding silently Jared leaned a little closer. His body was vibrating with anticipation. Looking down at his hand he watched it move slowly over Jensen's thigh, fingers pressing gently into the firm muscle. "Is... that okay?" He lifted his eyes to Jensen's face again, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

Jensen swallowed thickly and nodded, shifting in to meet Jared's movements. "I really do like you touching me. Wherever, whenever," he murmured, head dipping forward until his lips hovered just inches from Jared's. "You're more amazing in person. I knew you would be," Jensen whispered and slowly wet his lips once more, gasping in slight surprise as his tongue just barely grazed along Jared's lower lip. "Jared... kiss me..." he barely breathed the words, hand sliding out to lay across Jared's collarbone, gently moving up to wrap around the back of his neck.

A tingling heat shot through Jared's core as the words sunk in. His eye lids felt heavy, blood thick and slow. When Jensen's tongue brushed his lip Jared swayed forward until his lips pressed softly against Jensen's. His lashes fluttered closed and he tilted his head, lips parting with a gentle sigh. Jensen's lips were just as soft, as warm, as smooth as Jared had imagined.

Almost automatically Jensen pushed into the kiss, letting his lips gently part beneath Jared's, sliding along the smooth and silky flesh. He couldn't help the small moan that shook through him. It tingled across his lips, little touches that stirred everything he'd been feeling for Jared up in him and settled over his shoulders like a comfortable blanket. Jensen didn't really believe in fate or destiny or _soul mates_ but Jared was enough to have him seriously reconsidering. His fingers curled into Jared's hair, pulling him in slightly to press their lips more firm and sure together, and Jensen could already feel his heart beginning to race with the swell of heat.

Jared's hand lingered on Jensen's thigh for a few moments and then drifted slowly up to press against Jensen's chest, fingers curling to snatch up a handful of t-shirt. There'd been a longing burning in him ever since the first time he had heard Jensen's voice and it surged through him, startling him. Gasping out a quiet moan he fell forward across Jensen's chest, mouth moving clumsily against Jensen's.

Feeling Jared respond to the kiss was enough to give Jensen the confidence he needed to continue. His arms shifted and slid until he was rolling onto his back and tugging Jared mostly on top of him. Jared kissed like he did everything else, starting off shy and timid than slowly building the confidence to respond back. It sent a shiver of pleasure through his body and Jensen's tongue moved forward slowly tracing along the curve of upper lip, the bow of the bottom, teasing just past into Jared’s mouth and grazing their tongues together. Jensen's hips shifted to the side slightly to keep Jared from brushing his obvious arousal. It was impossible to say what point would be an overload for the man.

Bursts of pleasure darted down Jared's spine as they moved. He resisted slightly at first, anxiety pushing his hands to flutter besides Jensen's body for a few long moments before settling; one hand rested back on Jensen's chest, the other snaking slowly down Jensen's body to curve over his waist. Jared lost himself in the kiss, sank into the heat of Jensen's body, the warmth of their breath mingling. Tongue sliding forward tentatively he explored the gentle curves of the other man's mouth, his full bottom lip - as soft and silken as Jared had imagined. _Kissing a man_. Jared moaned softly, lips parting wider as his tongue slid along Jensen's learning the taste of him. _Kissing Jensen_.

Jensen couldn't help moaning in response to Jared's, chest shuddering slightly as they pressed harder into each other. Jensen's hands slid slowly down Jared's back, massaging the muscles, mapping out the wide expanse of his broad shoulders. When the urge to touch _more_ started pressing at him, Jensen broke the kiss, gasping softly. "You... you're really good at that..." he murmured, brushing his lips along Jared's slowly.

Breath stuttering slightly, Jared's eyes widened as he stared down at Jensen. "Am... I too heavy?" He moved back slightly, licking his lips as his eyes traveled down the length of Jensen's neck. His fingers moved up Jensen's chest to drag along the flesh just above the collar of his shirt. Tiling his head to the side Jared smiled slightly, pads of his fingers sliding along Jensen's collar bone, pushing gently at the material of his shirt. "You f..feel good." Curiosity mingling with the most pleasant sensation of warmth, Jared's fingers dipped under the shirt collar, holding it back as he ducked down to kiss the tanned flesh in front of him.

"You... you're not... not too heavy..." Jensen murmured, arm tightening around Jared as the soft brush of lips moved along his skin. "I'm gonna... you just tell me, if it's too much okay? And we'll stop, no problem," Jensen's hand dipped down Jared's back, fingers edging along the hem of his shirt, moving the cloth up just enough to caress the skin and gently move up. "God your lips..." he moaned softly, head tilting back to grant Jared access to his skin.

Jared felt a little like the world was off kilter and his fingers curled unconsciously tighter over Jensen's waist, lips still sliding along the man's neck. "Taste good," Jared murmured as the tip of his tongue darted forward to lick along Jensen's jaw line. Nuzzling into the other man's hair, Jared pushed closer gasping as Jensen twisted his hips slightly and his shirt pulled up. The heat of the man's flesh was intoxicating and Jared pulled back to look down at his fingers sliding over Jensen's stomach. Blinking he mapped out the lines and curves of Jensen's abs, fingers splayed wide across the heat of his body.

There was an almost innocent curiosity about Jared's touch that burned bright through Jensen's senses. He sucked in a soft breath, fingers grazing up Jared's back. "Taste... away..." he murmured, shifting along the mattress gently under the touch. Jensen had tried to imagine what this would be like, being touched by Jared, but he'd never gotten it right. Jared's fingers almost burned into his skin in the best way possible.

Heart racing, Jared lifted his eyes to locked with Jensen's for a few moments, smiling shyly he slid his hand further up Jensen's belly, over his ribs and up over his chest. "You... feel good," he whispered. His other hand slid over Jensen's light beard, scratching it lightly with his nails as his smile grew. "Beard," leaning down he ghosted his lips over the stiff hairs, then slid forward quickly to capture Jensen's bottom lip with his own, sucking gently.

Jensen moaned softly, spreading his fingers wide on Jared's back. "Beard..." he echoed moments before his lips parted over Jared's, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Jensen's tongue flickered out along Jared's before pulling back then surging forward with renewed interest. His heart was already fluttering into overtime, pulse racing, and each of Jared's curious little touches were shooting through him like fire.

Moaning into Jensen's kiss, Jared rolled hard into Jensen's body. Heat flooded through him in waves and his shaking hand settled around the back of Jensen's neck. "J..Jensen," he murmured between passes of their lips, "I...” but his words were chased away by the silky glide of Jensen's tongue against his. Shuddering with pleasure, Jared's legs moved restlessly, hips pressing forward unconsciously. _God_ , he didn't ever want to stop touching the man. _Not ever_. Eyelids fluttering closed, Jared blew out a half breath half whimper through his nose and settled his head against Jensen's shoulder. Non - stop movements of his lips took on a more urgent feel. He wanted _more_ , wanted _Jensen_. Excitement buzzed through his body as he licked at Jensen's mouth, the wet heat more inviting than anything he'd ever felt.

Tugging on Jared's belt loop Jensen pulled the man across his body, spreading his legs to allow him to drop between. Their crotches brushed together and Jensen moaned low and deep into the kiss, mouth opening wide to grant Jared more room to explore. Jensen's fingers shoved up under Jared's shirt, pressing firm up along his back, massaging the skin and muscle as he moved. "This..." he gasped as Jared's tongue withdrew slightly. "This... okay?" Another moan fell from him as his hips rocked up into Jared's, seeking friction and pressure.

Jared could feel the heat of _want_ flushing along the surface of his skin. Pulling back for a moment he gasped, panting softly, far too aware of the pressure building within him. Trembling slightly, he smiled and nodded slowly - the smile fading quickly as lust slammed into him. One small movement, Jared rolled his hips gently against Jensen's and his heart almost thudded to a halt. "I..." his eyes widened for a few moments then he sank down against Jensen's chest, mouth crushing wet and hot against the other man's. He didn't want to stop, didn't know where to put his hands, and didn’t care if anyone heard the moans that left his body. Jared's thoughts were all about Jensen's touch, the heat, the low rumble the man's voice when he spoke. It was gentle and urgent, sweet and teasing and Jared's body shivered with waves of pleasure.

"Yeah..." Jensen nodded, understanding the speechless quality of Jared's words. The man was effectively making thinking a very hard thing. "Jared... off..." he tugged on Jared's shirt, pushing him back slightly until he could pull the fabric up his arms and over his head, tossing is across the room. For a moment he hesitated before reaching down and curling his fingers along the hem of his own shirt, tugging it off and sending it to join Jared's. Jensen's arms wrapped around Jared's bare shoulders once more and tugged him in for another heated kiss, moaning when their bare chests collided together, smearing along burning skin. Jensen's hips rocked up into Jared's, legs wrapping around Jared's to pull him in more flush together.

The breath shot out of Jared's lungs as he fell back against the heat of Jensen's bare skin. He swallowed, his throat dry and aching with the feel of _want_ he'd never experienced before. "Jensen..." he whispered against the man's cheek, "I ... we need..." He nipped at Jensen's neck, hips rocking down hard momentarily as his body reacted of its own accord to Jensen's touches. "S..slow," he panted then sank his teeth into the tender flesh just below Jensen's ear. Sucking hard on the sweat-salty skin Jared grated his nails down Jensen's chest scraping briefly over his hardened nipple. Shoulders curling forward, Jared felt like he couldn't get close enough and moulded his body to Jensen's.

Jensen moaned as he rocked up into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Jared's touches rocked through him. "S-slow?" He repeated, trying to get the word to make sense in his mind. His hands slid down over Jared's back, grazing along his waist line, seeking out the warmth of his touch. "Wha... what do you want?" Jensen murmured, stuffing down the urge to roll Jared over, push him into the mattress and have his wicked way with him.

Jared dragged his teeth down Jensen's neck, "d..don't know..." he answered, mind reeling with possibilities. Kissing and biting his way down across Jensen's shoulder he moaned softly, licking up the taste of flesh and Jensen. Wriggling slightly, feeling the hard swell of flesh under Jensen's jogging pants, Jared's eyes widened and he stared up at Jensen's face. "M..More ... I think..." his smile was nervous, broad hands tucking under Jensen's body to spread over the small of his back. Cinching his arms tighter Jared let out a soft growl and pressed his face against Jensen's chest. Heat flooded through his veins, the smell, the taste and feel of Jensen everywhere.

"More..." Jensen murmured in agreement, lifting his head off the pillow to gaze down at Jared. "I... um... you could touch... your hand on me... I would like that..." he inhaled shakily, hips rolling up to gain some pressure. "Jared..." Jensen murmured, the feel of his lips on his chest wasn't nearly firm enough, just a whisper of touch that blurred Jensen's vision slightly. His hands moved along every inch of Jared he could reach, settling in his hair a moment later.

Pulling one hand free, Jared slid his palm down over Jensen's hip - fingers grazing over the swell of flesh at Jensen's crotch. "Like that?" He murmured, sucking a line of kisses across Jensen's chest, tongue darting out to swirl around a nipple. Murmuring Jensen's name softly he sucked the hardening flesh in between his lips then caught it between his teeth. Jensen's body moved like a wave underneath him, gentle arches of his spine, hips rolling slowly. Gasping out a breath Jared pressed his cheek against Jensen's chest and panted softly, fingers dragging softly over the swell of Jensen's arousal. Even through the material, the heat of it sparked something uncontrollably good to life deep in Jared's body.

A sharp gasp left Jensen's lips as his body stuttered up into the touch, eager for more already. "Y-yeah... like that..." he whispered, tightening his fingers in Jared's hair for a moment before gently releasing. "More..." Jensen quietly insisted, tugging on Jared's hair to bring him up and slide their lips together once more. "We... we could try... both touching? Without pants? I mean, we don't have to do... it would just be touching..." Jensen panted into Jared's lips, hips rolling up eagerly.

Jared's eyes fluttered open, bleary and heavy. He couldn't even tell what he was feeling anymore; his body was a mix of nerves and desire, heat and chill. It was all entirely too overwhelming and not nearly enough and Jared was stuck somewhere in the middle of it all. Nodding slowly a couple of times he slid back, "that's what ... y..you want?" Pushing up on his arms he waited for Jensen to let him go then stood beside the bed for a few moments, fingers fluttering nervously at the button on his jeans. Frowning slightly he reached out a hand for Jensen and hauled the other man up to his feet, surprised at the sudden press of hot flesh against his chest. Walking his fingers down over Jensen's shoulders, his arms then slipping the over his sides Jared finally curled his fingers over Jensen's waist band and slid them forward. "I'm ... n..not very good at his," he mumbled, ghosting his lips over Jensen's temple.

"Hey, it's both our first times..." Jensen soothed quietly, hands fluttering down the sides of Jared's neck, over shoulders and down his arms. "It's good... this... it's all _really_ good..." Jensen leaned heavily into him to brush their lips together, hands settling low on Jared's waist and slowly tugging at the button. "I really like kissing you," he murmured against Jared's lips, dragging the zipper of his jeans down and pushing gently at the fabric. His fingers grazed over the hard swell of Jared's flesh through his boxers, mouth parting once more to taste Jared's lips against his own, tongue snaking out to dip just into the heat of Jared's mouth.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose Jared felt his legs dip slightly at Jensen's touch. Spurred on by the sensations flooding through him, he slid his fingers further under Jensen's waistband and pulled the material forward to lift it slightly and lower his pants down over his hips. Moaning, Jared licked forward into Jensen's kiss, tongue curious and searching, sliding forward to press along Jensen's. Twisting slightly his hip connected with Jensen's, the sharp just of his bone pressing into the heat of Jensen's crotch. Sighing softly in between kisses, Jared sucked in a frantic breath and rolled his hips forward. His hands slid lower, fingers digging in to the flesh of Jensen's hips and feeling the way the other man's body was rolling toward his.

Jensen wasn't exactly sure how it happened but a few tugs of fabric and shifting steps and suddenly they were both naked, a small hiss leaving Jensen's lips as their cocks brushed together. "Jared..." he panted heavily, turning them gently and laying Jared back on the mattress, easily crawling over him even as he shifted back to stretch out. "This..." he moaned softly as his hips rolled down into Jared's, bringing their flesh together once more. Jensen rolled slightly to his side, eyes drifting down across Jared's body to admire every inch of him. "You are stunning... completely..." he caught his lip between his teeth, fingers ghosting down Jared's abs, across his hipbones.

Jared bit back his urge to protest and let a smile slide on to his lips. Tilting his head to the side he dragged his gaze away from Jensen's face, _God_ he had trouble looking away from those eyes. His hands drifted down along Jensen's back, over his hips and slid over the swell of muscle at the top of his ass. "Like touching you," he murmured, he glanced back up meeting Jensen's gaze again. "Eyes... your eyes are amazing." Straining up, he rubbed his nose gently against the end of Jensen's then pressed his lips softly to the corner of his mouth. "Jensen..." he whispered, "kiss me again." A surge of heat swelled up in his chest and Jared gasped, almost unable to believe what was happening. Digging his fingers into Jensen's ass, he arched up slightly, the movements of his body beyond his control.

Falling down across Jared's body, Jensen slanted his lips over Jared's, tongue slipping forward eagerly to taste every inch of Jared's mouth. He rolled between Jared's spread legs once more, gasping as their cocks lined up and rocked together with a flash of heat. Pushing up slightly with one hand digging into the mattress, Jensen shoved his free hand between them and curled his fingers around both their cocks, stroking slowly up. Jensen could still taste the lingering wisps of coffee in Jared's mouth, the suggestion of minty toothpaste, something underlying that he would forever associate with Jared. His _boyfriend._ "Could spend... forever kissing you..." he murmured against Jared's lips, moaning when Jared's body moved up against his.

Nerves sparked to life in Jared's chest and he felt a shudder travel down his body. But ... _God_ the heat of Jensen's palm, the way his fingers curled around his shaft - it was crazy-hot and Jared's body pushed up off the mattress, wanting more. "J..Jensen..." he mumbled, hands slipping fast and firmly over the man's back. He loved the feel of Jensen's muscles rippling under his flesh, a quiver of movement. Jared's legs fell wider apart, his back arching up into Jensen's heat and he moaned before darting up to crush his lips against Jensen's. Pulling a hand back, he slid it between their bodies, curling his fingers around Jensen's and gasping into the kiss. The man's cock was smooth, hard and the heat was overwhelming. Jared shifted to rub their flesh together, hips falling into a gentle rhythm.

"Jared... can..." Jensen pulled back slightly, eyes flickering around Jared's face, mapping out all the different emotions on his face. Shifting down slightly he dropped to smear open mouth kisses against Jared's neck. His hand released slightly, allowing himself to slip free of his grasp as he continued to move in a slow crawl down Jared's body. "I want to taste you, like I said on the phone..." he whispered against Jared's nipple, tongue sliding out to flick over the hardened nub, teeth dragging across it a moment later. He tightened his grip on Jared's hard flesh, stroking slowly up and twisting in a slow stroke.

Huffing out a breath, Jared felt pulled apart by indecision. "I..." he swallowed as Jensen's body slid further down under his hands. "N..no..." he wheezed, shivering, hips making a complete liar out of him as they rocked up against Jensen's body. His hands grasped at Jensen's shoulders, he couldn't imagine how many ways he would fall apart with Jensen's mouth on him- he could barely breathe already. "Can... can we just... sorry..." Shifting slightly Jared pushed at the mattress with his hands, tugging himself up higher. Restless, desire burning through him, his blinked - frantic to please Jensen.

Blowing out a low breath Jensen climbed back up Jared's body, running a hand along his jaw, "hey it's okay... we can do whatever you want." Jensen dipped back in and let their lips brush together, continuing his stroke along Jared's flesh, enjoying the way his skin slid so easily along his palm. Jensen deepened the kiss with a slow slid of his tongue, quickening his pace on Jared's flesh, thumb sliding along the slit and pressing down in a firm roll.

Jared's lips twitched into a slight smile against Jensen's mouth, one hand slipping into Jensen's hair and gripping tightly - pressing their lips together harder. Jared's other hand brushed along Jensen's side, feeling each bump of a rib and then pressing in between their bodies so he could curl his fingers around Jensen's cock. His fingers swept over the head and through the slick pre-come gathered there. His mouth moved against Jensen's, lips opening and closing, sucking hard on Jensen's bottom lip then letting go only to capture his mouth again.

Rolling them so they both rested on their sides facing each other, Jensen shifted around until he could get a better grip on Jared's hard flesh, stroking swiftly. "I'm... so close...." Jensen murmured into Jared's mouth, deepening the kiss once more with a slow circle of his tongue. Heat was bubbling along his veins, stomach clenching as his orgasm inched closer. "Jared..." he moaned as the man's hand squeezed along his skin, touch just a step above innocence, all of Jared's tentative caresses mixed with just the flare of more.

Each time Jensen said his name, Jared's body writhed a little closer, his hand stroked faster along Jensen's heated flesh. He could feel release creeping closer as he rolled his hips up, cock thrusting into Jensen's grasp. "W..Want to be..." Tearing his mouth from Jensen's he dragged wet lips across the man's rough beard, nipping at his ear lobe. "Yours..." he whispered, rolling forward hard against Jensen's body as his fingers moved steadily over the other man's cock. "J..ensen," he gasped. Heat shot through Jared's body, catching him completely off guard. "I..." and then he was coming, hard and fast, his cock aching and throbbing as his release pulsed out of him. His hand continued to move over Jensen's cock, stroking in a rhythm that matched the thrust of the other man's hips. Sinking forward as he felt Jensen's body throb with release he captured his mouth once more, thrusting his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth.

Jensen could feel the heat of Jared's come over his hand, sinking into his skin and sparking him over the edge as Jared's tongue coursed forward into his mouth. Jensen's hips jerked as his release shot through him, hips snapping up into Jared's hand, sharp moan falling into their kiss. His body bent toward Jared's, lips breaking for a moment as he sucked in a quick breath. "It's... god... I'm glad... I..." Jensen shook his head, coughing out a shaky laugh as his heart slowly stopped its racing. It still seemed a little surreal, this whole thing, being here with Jared, having just come _with_ him. "I'm pretty sure I love you," Jensen whispered, eyes closed, forehead pressed into Jared's.

Swallowing, Jared leaned forward and buried his face in Jensen's neck. "I ... know I do..." Jared had known it a long time, like he knew how to breathe, like he knew that one foot in front of the other would get him where he needed to be in the end. Shivering slightly, his body still twitching his hands clawed along Jensen's shoulders. "C..Can't get close enough," he mumbled. The scent of Jensen was everywhere and Jared felt himself relaxing, sinking into the other man's arms.

Holding him close, Jensen tightened his arms around Jared's body, moving his clean hand up to cup along the back of Jared's neck. "We can see each other more now right? I mean... I still want to talk to you on the phone and stuff but... I want to _date_ you... we don't have to go lots of places, but... I don't..." Jensen sighed shakily and pulled back enough to peer into Jared's eyes. "See, I do this thing, as I've mentioned, where I rush into things. And with you... I... I don't want to go a day without seeing you. Without kissing you. Even if it's just once, in passing, I wanna touch you and hug you and... _be_ with you. And... that's my thought on the subject," his lips twitched into a small smile, fingers brushing along Jared's jaw.

Jared laughed softly. He was getting used to the way Jensen surged forward, and then drew back softly like a wave. Turning his face so he could kiss Jensen's wrist, he nodded. "I want to see you." Eyes locked with Jensen's once more he smiled. "We can try and go out... and do things. I want that with you... but..." Jared blushed which felt a bit ridiculous after the things they had just done. "I would like a kiss every day. Maybe... maybe I could come and see you work at the station next week. You're pretty hot when you're on the radio." Jared fell silent realizing that was probably the most he'd ever said to Jensen all in one go.

Grinning brightly Jensen nodded, "totally. You could sit on my lap and I could show you how everything works." He chuckled softly and settled back on the mattress with Jared securely tucked under his arm. "We'll have to compare schedules, see if there's places along our day were we can _accidentally_ bump into each other. Either that or I might just have to stalk you and show up at your door each morning to walk you to class," Jensen's grin grew impossibly wider with the odd, happy blur in his heart. Being in love pretty much rocked.

"Or," Jared turned his face into Jensen's chest, fingers trailing down the grove in the middle of his body, "you could sleep here sometimes, you know," he closed his eyes, "then you'd know where I was ... for the kiss...." his shoulders curled forward a little, "if you wanted." Huffing out his remaining breath he pressed his lips to Jensen's chest.

Jensen's heart skipped a beat at the words and he nodded, turning his head slightly to press his lips into Jared's hair. "Yeah, I would like that. Sleeping here. And then maybe one day you can sleep at mine. When Mike and Misha are out of town or something," he chuckled softly, thinking subjecting Jared to them as a duo would be a little too much for quite some time.

"I'm shy not crazy," Jared muttered as he burrowed into the crook of Jensen's arm.

-=-=-=-

 **"That was One More for Love by Five for Fighting and I dedicate that to my boyfriend Jared. And Chris, if you roll your eyes that hard you're gonna break yourself. Seriously. Go get me my coffee already slave boy. It's been a great week here in the life o' Jensen and I don't know about you guys but I feel happy as a clam. Or whatever retarded metaphor you want to use to describe the ridiculous smile on my face. You guys should see it; I think it might blind you or something. Chris? You're still here? He's a little mad at me cause I missed his gig last week so I'm here to officially declare next Saturday night, Christian Kane will be performing at the Cactus Canyon, no cover charge folks and totally worth it. There bitch, I plugged you so _coffee_. And on that note let's play the lovely Miss. Sandy's request, Lazy by Freezepop. Man you people and your techno. Anyway, this is Jensen on CKVR 88.9, I'll be back in a few."**

Jensen spun in his chair, grinning as he ensured Chris had in fact gone on his way to get him coffee. His friend was still a little sore at him for blowing off the gig the previous weekend but Jensen went out of his way to talk to the owner of Cactus Canyon and get Chris set up with another. It didn't pay but every little bit counted. And truthfully? Jensen couldn't be that bothered to care. The past week had been filled with _Jared_ and nothing could top that. He'd spent nearly every night at his boyfriends; just enjoying being in his arms, relaxing with him, enjoying every moment they had to spend together. Things were so much better than he could have imagined and Jensen was thrilled to know that things could only go up from there.

 **"Hope you enjoyed that one Sandy, it pains me to play the techno. Literally pains me. Here's an announcement ladies and gents, I am... going to shave my beard. It's going to happen. I'm not like, ZZ Top hairy by any means but you know, it's actually hard to maintain the thing than just shaving every day. So it's going to go away. Of course, assuming I have my boy's approval because he might be a little fond. We'll have to ask him. Hey! I bet you'd all like to speak with him on air, or hear me speak with him, maybe I'll put a petition up online and you can sign it, with enough of those we might convince Jared to come on the air. Now though, I'm gonna give you some Regina Spektor, Franz Ferdinand and Kings of Leon. Plus a couple more. Be back in a few."**

Jared was pretty sure that he had a good understanding of the expression; _cat on a hot tin roof._ He had decided that, in lieu of his weekly phone call to Jensen while he was on-air he would go down to the studio and surprise him. Walking down the hallway Jared jumped at nearly every sound he heard. It was bad enough he'd never been there before, but school buildings were actually kind of creepy at night, deserted and echoing. Jared's footsteps echoed along the hall behind him and he nearly leapt out of his skin when he ran into a rather stocky looking man with long dirty blonde hair. "God," he muttered, "sorry, you scared me."

"Sorry I... holy shit," Chris stepped back, eyes widening as a loud laugh fell from his lips. "Jesus Christ it's Jared in the _flesh_. Man and here I was beginning to think that Jen had seriously lost it and you were just a figment of his over active imagination. Hey, I'm Chris, nice to finally meet you," he continued and didn't give Jared a choice, simply slid his hand into Jared's and shook.

Grinning, Jared shook the man's hand. He was actually a little relieved because _Chris_ meant he was on the right track to find _Jensen._ "Nice to m..meet you too. I..." he brushed his hair back off his forehead. "I'm looking for Jensen. Surprising him...he doesn't know, he thinks I'm going to c..call." Jared took a step back, smiled and looked around.

"Wow, you really are that sweet," Chris snorted and stepped back slightly, turning to point down the hall. "Follow that down, take a left, it's the third door on the right. The combo code is 0307. I'm heading out for some coffee; you want me to bring back anything for you?" Chris dragged a hand through his hair, already half stepping toward the direction Jared had just come from.

"I'm fine thanks... so you'll be gone for an hour?" Jared shocked himself by teasing Chris but Jensen spent a lot of time bitching about how Chris disappeared for ages when he went to get coffee. The closest coffee shop was about ten minutes away so it was a bit of a mystery. Walking backwards in the direction of his boyfriend Jared grinned.

Chris snorted and shook his head, "oh great. Just for that I'll take my time, extend it a couple hours, when Jen complains about the lack of coffee you can blame it on yourself." He pointed a finger at Jared and grinned. "Next time you don't get to skip out on my gig, both you and your _boyfriend_ are required to attend and I'm not taking any of this shy shit as an excuse. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Chris grinned and turned the rest of the way, heading down the hall in his usual slow pace.

Smiling, Jared turned and followed Chris' directions find a door with a keypad. He punched in the code and the door buzzed quietly and clicked. Pushing the door open Jared was suddenly hit with the sound of the music blaring in the sound booth. Blinking he wandered forward and saw Jensen through the glass. His hand crept up to his mouth as he watched his boyfriend _chair dancing_. It was quite adorable if a little goofy. Stepping closer, Jared crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, watching as Jensen spun one final time on his chair and their eyes met. There was no way Jared could contain his laughter.

Jensen's heart leaped in his chest and his smile dropped for a second before growing wide across his face. Pushing the headphones off he jumped out of his chair and crossed the room swiftly, grinning brightly at his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a faint chuckle, pulling Jared in and kissing him deeply.

Jared took a few _really_ necessary moments to kiss his boyfriend thoroughly then pulled back with a sigh. "Surprising you, and... uh Chris apparently." Jared trailed some kisses along Jensen's cheeks, fingers sliding up to tangle in his hair. It hadn't taken long for Jared to become completely comfortable around Jensen, not long at all, and now he just found himself wanting to spend more and more time with him. Jared had even surprised himself a few times by doing things... exactly like his trip to the station ... going out on a limb and just taking a chance.

"Chris huh?" Jensen chuckled and shook his head. "Well you still managed to make it here so it must not have been _too_ bad. Was he a total asshole or surprisingly polite? You never know with him." Jensen dragged Jared back toward his chair, flopping down and patting his lap eagerly.

"I think he threatened me, but I might have..." Jared stepped forward and stepped over Jensen's lap, straddling his thighs and sliding up close to him. "I might have teased him." Ducking his head down he brushed his lips over Jensen's cheek, barely touching his smooth skin. "Don't know what came over me." Licking his lips Jared rolled his hips forward slightly. "Wanna know what I was thinking about all day?" His lips moved over Jensen's cheek, pink tip of his tongue darting out to lap up the freckles.

Jensen gasped softly, hands settling onto Jared's hips and tightening slightly. Swallowing thickly he turned into the touches, trying to capture Jared's lips against his own. "What... were you thinking about all day?" he murmured softly, hand sliding back to the small of Jared's back and pressing him closer in.

Smiling, Jared kept his mouth _just_ out of reach. "Was thinking... about hearing you on the radio... being here and listening to your voice." His nose pushed through Jensen's hair and then his lips were right over Jensen's ear whispering, "I get hard listening to you on the radio, thinking about touching you." His hands slid down Jensen's sides and slipped under the bottom hem of his shirt rubbing his ticklish sides. "Just sayin'."

"Jesus what's gotten into you?" Jensen murmured, sucking in another shuddering breath. "Not that I'm... complaining. At all. So you just gonna sit here while I go on the air?" He grinned at the thought, dipping in to try and capture Jared's lips once more.

"Yes," Jared tightened his arms around Jensen as if daring him to move him. Brushing his lips gently against Jensen's, Jared moaned softly. "Actually, I'm going to slowly kiss my way down your body while you're talking on the air." His breath was coming faster, more shallow, heart racing. "I wanna feel that voice," Jared tugged a hand out to press against Jensen's chest. "Love it... so low and thick, you're sexy," Jared purred.

Jensen's eyes fluttered slightly and he struggled with getting his mind in gear. "You... you're gonna..." he could feel the pressing heat of Jared's body and the idea of trying to actually coherently talk on the radio with that heat pressing in on him seemed impossible. "I'm not... I'm gonna sound stupid..." Jensen pointed out, hands moving along Jared's back slowly. "What if I slip up and moan or something? God... embarrassing."

"You'll get even _more_ fans." Jared ran his tongue along the curve of Jensen's bottom lip. He'd pretty much become obsessed with Jensen's lips. They were perfect for kissing. Full, soft and _God_ Jensen knew how to use them. "If you can't take it," Jared challenged, "you can't take it I guess." Eyes wide, Jared slid a hand down between them to rub against the hard line he could already feel in the front of his boyfriend's jeans.

"I..." Jensen moaned softly and rolled his hips up into the touch. "I can totally take it..." he nodded, thinking his voice sounded a little too breathy to be believable. But there was no way he was going to tell Jared to get off his lap or something. Jensen slowly looked over at the monitor and groaned softly, "gotta get ready... to go back on. You uh... gonna just sit right here huh?" Jensen fumbled out for his headset, pulling it over one ear and waiting to hook it over the other.

"No," Jared rolled his hips forward once then stood up and stepped back, "I don't mind moving." Sinking to his knees in front of Jensen he pushed forward, curling his fingers over his boyfriend's thighs and pushing them apart. "You... " he looked up at Jensen from under his hair and licked his lips, "just do whatever you have to do. I'll..." he squeezed Jensen's thighs, "be right here."

"O-oh?" Jensen sucked in a slight breath, eyebrow lifting as he stared down at Jared. The song was drawing to an end and Jensen only just managed to reach forward in time, clicking his mic on and faded the end of the music out.

 **"So... that was King of Leon, uh... Bucket. The song was Bucket. Kings of Leon, pretty popular band right now in the um, Hollywood scene. Yeah. In case you were curious."** Jensen swallowed thickly, entirely too aware of how deep his voice sounded, thick with arousal, face flushed, hand reaching out to tug the mic closer so he could lean back in his chair.

As soon as Jensen was on-air, Jared reached up and ran his fingers along the waist band of his boyfriend's jeans. Watching Jensen's stomach muscles ripple, he licked his lips and tugged the button open, then pulled the zipper down quickly. Staring up at Jensen for a few moments, Jared dragged a finger down the bulge in Jensen's boxers. Shuffling closer on his knees he pushed Jensen's shirt up, lips finally pressing against the man's abs, licking and sucking at the skin.

 **"I uh..."** Jensen fumbled on the word and coughed loudly, eyes dropping down to Jared knelt between him. **"Sorry about that... something in my throat. So um, it's Friday night... what's everyone up too? Who's doing who? I mean what. Who's doing what? Right. Uh... I've been hearing something about some party going on at Sigma Pi or something... bet that's uh... fun..."** Jensen was pretty sure he sounded like an idiot but _god_ Jared was going to be the death of him.

Not wanting to waste any time, Jared tugged roughly at Jensen's boxers and pulled them back and down to release Jensen's cock. His lips parted with an almost silent gasp as the red, swollen flesh fell heavily against Jensen's belly. As his tongue darted out to lick up the bottom of his lover's cock, Jared pushed Jensen's thighs further apart roughly.

 **"Jesus Christ,"** Jensen spat into the mic, eyes widening a moment later. He fumbled for a second before saying, **"Errm... hallelujah. Praise god. Just kidding, see I got you there, thought you'd tuned into a worship station. No. Sorry, that's uh... one up. The other. Shit here's some music. Listen to it."** Jensen slapped at the button to disconnect the mic, immensely glad he'd already set up the next set of requests. " _Jared_ ," he groaned, legs falling wide as he dropped back into his chair.

Laughing softly, Jared curled his fingers around his boyfriend's cock and kneeled up higher so he could lean down and suck softly on the tip. The flavour of Jensen's pre-come flooded along his tongue and Jared moaned quietly. Pulling back for a moment Jared looked up at his boyfriend. "Give up?" Jared's voice was thick, eyes heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed with want.

"Fuck..." a harsh moan fell from Jensen's lips as he rocked up into the heat of Jared's mouth, wanting _more_. "You... you really want... to blow me, while I'm talking on air? Like... what? Want me to come while talking through the mic?" Jensen sucked in a quick breath, fingers threading through Jared's hair.

"Yeah..." Jared rubbed his chin against the head of Jensen's cock. "I'm shy... but did I mention... I think I might be a little kinky." Kneeling down lower, Jared buried his nose in the musky smelling hair at the base of Jensen's cock, nuzzling, fingers slipping back to massage Jensen's thighs. Growling softly he looked up again. "You still want to date me?"

"God... you even have to ask?" Jensen murmured, fingers grazing down Jared's jaw line, hips gently undulating forward. "Alright... okay... when the song... when it's over I'll get back on air and you can... Jesus Christ you can..." Jensen gestured obscenely with his hand, wondering how the hell he was supposed to talk on air when he couldn't even talk _now_.

Jared's eyes fluttered up to Jensen's face, one hand sliding up his lover's chest. Rubbing his way up to Jensen's nipple, Jared pressed it under his finger then caught it in a hard pinch, tugging roughly. "You ready for the song to be over?" Jared was loving how turned on Jensen looked. His boyfriend's face was flushed, his lip swollen where he'd bitten down on it - and his normally green eyes were almost black with lust.

A small groan fell from Jensen's lips and he nodded, wondering vaguely what happened to his usually shy boyfriend. He liked this Jared though, _very_ much. "Half tempted to interrupt it," he grumbled, pulling his headset up slightly to hear the song, ready to flip on the mic the moment it was over. "I've never been more glad Chris takes _forever_ to get coffee," he mumbled, small smile on his lips.

Fingers stroking lightly over the hot flesh of his boyfriend's cock Jared waited out the song, teasing, licking his lips. He wanted Jensen so badly, wanted to sink his mouth down over the man's cock. He hadn't given Jensen a blow job yet-but he'd thought about it so much, imagined how it would feel, imagined the taste, the feel. Just a few more moments and the music faded, Jensen cleared his throat and Jared made his fantasy a _very_ hot reality. As soon as the first words left Jensen's lips, in that gravelly, sexy voice, Jared's lips parted and sank down over Jensen's cock.

 **"Sorry about thaa... uh that. Needed water. Have water. Am... almost satisfied..."** Jensen had never fumbled over his words so much on air before but Jared's mouth, on his flesh, was already driving him crazy. **"So this is, this time. Where I ramble about nonsensical things. How about that weather huh? I uh... God... it's nice. The weather. So hot. The um... sun is."** Jensen released just the tiniest moan and his hand curved into Jared's hair, feeling the silky smooth locks thread between his fingers.

Shifting slightly on his knees, Jared took all he could of his lover - sliding his slick mouth down over Jensen's cock. He sucked hard, loving the way Jensen's hips moved below him. It was _hot_ and Jared palmed the front of his own jeans once quickly, cock aching. Pulsing his tongue against the bottom of his boyfriend’s shaft, Jared curled his fingers around the base and stroked slowly. In the short time they'd been together he already knew how to please his boyfriend, knew the way his body worked, knew how he liked to be touched. Jared also knew that Jensen wasn't going to last long as turned on as he was. His own hips rocked slowly back and forth, lips moving greedily over Jensen's cock.

 **"So!"** Jensen kind of screeched into the mic and groaned, fleetingly wishing he could just snap it off again and give his listening audience silence. **"Summer. Summer break is almost here. Not uh... not sure what you'll be doing but I know what I will be... doing. _Jared_. Oh god not... not in... hey! Get your filthy minds out of the um... proverbial gutter. _Jesus Christ_ I..."** Jensen was about to lose his fucking _mind_ , along with coming hard into Jared's mouth and he reached out to fiddle with the buttons, hardly able to see past the lust haze in his mind. **"Commercials! Songs! Be back."** He barely managed to hit the button to switch over and cut his mic off before his orgasm tore through him, hips jerking up into Jared's mouth.

Growling around Jensen's cock, Jared whimpered softly as his lover came _hard_. The heat of Jensen's slick come pulsing into his mouth was the _hottest_ thing Jared had ever experienced. Broad hands moved quickly to slide around and cup Jensen's ass as throb after throb of heat flooded Jared's taste buds. When Jensen finally went slightly limp in his mouth Jared lapped at the still flushed cock, cleaning up every drop of come greedily. Licking his lips he looked up at his lover, cheeks blazing, "I ... do okay?"

"Fuck yes..." Jensen said through a small pant and fumbled forward. He nearly got caught on the headset, shoving it off roughly before slipping out the chair and tugging to push Jared down into the carpet. He moved surprisingly fast considering the intensity of his orgasm just moments before, slithering down Jared's body and tugging hard on his jeans. It only took a few minutes for him to undo the button and drag down the zipper, yanking roughly at the material until Jared's cock was freed, bobbing up against his abs. Jensen wasted no time in curling his fingers around the base and sucking Jared in deep between his lips.

"Ooh," Jared's breath shot out of his lungs as his body fell back against the carpet. His hips were still rolling, twisting back and forth - desire built to a fever pitch in his body. "Jesus... _fuck_..." he cried out as Jensen's mouth sank over his flesh. It was hotter than he expected, silky smooth and Jared couldn't believe he'd never let Jensen do it before. Hips still rolling up Jared's arms stretched up above his head, fingers grasping blindly and finally curling tightly around the leg of the desk. "Je..nsen," he moaned, writhing beneath his boyfriend like his spine was liquid heat. Each swirl of Jensen's tongue sent sparks of desire skittering across Jared's flesh.

Jared's skin in his mouth was probably the best thing Jensen had _ever_ tasted. The way Jared moved beneath him only added to the sensation and Jensen curved a hand down to palm along Jared's balls as he sucked greedily on him. Rolling his tongue in gentle circles along Jared's flesh filling his mouth, Jensen breathed sharply in through his nose, inhaling the musky, salty scent of him. Jensen moaned around the flesh and relaxed his throat to suck Jared as deep as he could, near gagging when the tip brushed the back of his throat before pulling back slightly and pressing his tongue hard into the underside of Jared's cock.

Jared's head thumped back hard onto the floor, hips snapping up as his spine arched up off the floor. "I... w..want.." His head was a mess of lust and scattered thoughts, grip on the desk so tight his knuckles were aching. One last thrust and his orgasm welled up inside him, spiralling around his spine and settling heavy in his belly. Shuddering, legs scrambling at the floor Jared came harder than he ever had before. Cock pulsing and throbbing, the heat of Jensen's mouth made Jared cry out, spine twisting on the floor as he tried to gasp in air through the clench of almost every muscle in his body.

Swallowing repeatedly Jensen took everything Jared had, fingers curling into his hips for a moment to hold him down. He sucked until Jared's flesh was limp in his mouth and he pulled back with a small smack of lips, relishing in the lingering taste of Jared on his tongue. Sliding back slightly he helped Jared tug his jeans back up, refastening them before working on his own. Then he slumped down across Jared's body and brought their mouths together, tongue sliding forward to seek out his own taste left in Jared's mouth.

Tongue sweeping long and slow through Jensen's mouth, Jared managed to finally pry his fingers off the table leg and dropped them heavily to Jensen's body and clung to him. He moaned softly into the kiss as his heart finally fell back into a more normal rhythm. Lips moving slowly, languidly, Jared relaxed against the station floor.

Some time later Jensen broke the kiss and flopped down beside Jared, draping an arm over his chest and exhaling slowly. "That... should happen every Friday," Jensen pointed out and grinned, sighing happily. Then he remembered _where_ they were and he clambered up off the floor, dropping heavily in his seat. Thankfully the set had picked up but Jensen knew it wouldn't be long until he had to go back on. He grinned down at Jared and nudged him with his shoe. "You okay there, Jare?" He teased, enjoying the flush on Jared's face.

"MMhmmm," Jared murmured, "m'just resting." Jared half rolled half crawled sideways and reached out to curl his hand around Jensen's ankle. "Sounds... better down here," he murmured, closing his eyes. _Drained_ and completely fucking happy would be the best way to describe how Jared was feeling.

Jensen laughed and opened his mouth to speak but the door clicked open and Chris was suddenly there spitting out a, "what the fuck is going... on. Oh _god_ it smells like fuckin' sex in here. You _two_ , Jesus Christ." Chris grumbled as he shook his head roughly, crossing into the room to set two cups of coffee down on the table.

Snorting a laugh Jensen looked up at Chris and shrugged, "I have a very attentive boyfriend. You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, cause sex while I'm talking on the _radio_ is totally my ideal way to go at it," Chris huffed and shook his head, tilting it slightly to look down at Jared. "You okay there kid?"

Nodding slowly Jared cracked an eye open to look up at Chris. "Yup, just enjoying my boyfriend... my boyfriend's show." Smiling, he closed his eye again - for once - quite pleased with the telling blush on his cheeks.

Jensen shared a grin with Chris, who just shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. Through his headset he could hear the song drawing to a close and he turned his grin down to Jared, muttering a quiet, "I love you," before reaching forward to flick on the mic. **"This is Jensen for CKVR 88.9 on FM1; I hope you enjoyed that last set, I know I sure did."**


End file.
